Jedi's Soldier
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Rue is a young Jedi in the Clone Wars. She is a great soldier and an even better healer. What happens though when her heart is taken by a Clone? Read and find out. (Pics by fav. commissioners) (Comments allowed)
1. Chapter 1

**[S1 Light 1: Undercover]**

The Clone War is in full swing now. Everyone is trying their hardest to not fall into the hands of the Separatists. Some to no avail. Yet the Jedi fight to keep peace and help free those captured by these villains.

Late at night on a gambling planet, the stars shine above as everyone bets, dances, dine, and drink all over the place. At a large hotel bar, some Separatist soldiers drink while messing with their snow leopard eared and tailed waitress.

"Hey pretty thing! Why not dine with us?!" one of the men grabs the short brown haired woman's hand, clearly smashed out of his mind.

"Sorry. Not allowed to flirt with customers." The mid twenty year old flashes her violet eyes at them as she wiggles free.

"Come back when you're off shift!" they shout going back to their drinks.

'As if.' She rolls her eyes with a sigh.

Taking the garbage out, the skimpy dressed woman finds herself surrounded by smugglers and slave traders. Closing in on the feisty Mythian, they soon find themselves on the ground. As they fall to the ground unconscious, she finds a hooded tan guy holding a blaster.

"I had them." She stares at the guy, with her eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

"Not from where I'm standing." The hooded man holsters his gun.

"Then look again." She huffs beginning to move the men against the ally walls. "What are you even doing here Rex? You could blow my cover." She begins to move the heavier men with her Jedi powers.

"To get you. These guys were sent to capture you, General Elulu." The bleach blond military cut man removes his hood.

"So some of them DID figure out who I am. Thought they were all too wasted to tell." Rue glances at the out cold bounty hunters.

"Why did you even agree to this job?" Rex sighs shaking his head.

"Why? Did you miss me Captain?" Rue moves in close staring into Rex's warm light brown eyes.

"I… O-of course. A-as a fellow solider, I was worried about you." Rex stammers frozen in place by her whirlpool eyes and seductive stare.

"Solider, huh?" Rue backs up with a sad expression.

"R-" Rex begins to reach for her.

"Sir did you find her? We need to get going." calls another Clones' voice on his transmitter.

"We're on our way." Rex answers as he glances at the pouting Rue.

"Better get moving then." Rue sighs walking towards the city lights.

Seeing her stand there, with the lights causing her eyes to shimmer, Rex has to shake his head slightly to come back down from the clouds. Returning to the croozer, Rue sees other clones aboard as she heads for the bridge to give her report.

"Successful your mission was Young One?" a little green gremlin pops up on the hallow screen.

"I don't know if you can call it that." Rue pulls a small disk out from her pocket. "This is all I could get. Mostly hear say. I'm sorry Master Yoda." She transmit the data.

"Sorry? Why sorry?" Yoda stares at her confused. "Rumor or truth. We shall learn. Now, rest you must." He smiles gently at her.

"Yes master Yoda." Rue bows her head then begins to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

**[S1 Light 2: Secret Kiss]**

It has been months since Rue's undercover mission. Unable to find a new transport, she stays with the Clone troops. Fighting alongside them and other Jedi, they stop a few Separatists attack.

The sun shines brightly in the thick forest planet. In this thick greenery, Rue hangs on to a helmeted clone as they zoom through the forest on a hover-bike. Rue holds on while using her double sided white lightsaber to send gun rays back at the Clankers.

"Who's idea was it to search this forest again?!" the clone yells while maneuvering through the forest.

"We needed to know if there was a Separatist base." A handsome voice calls through Rue's wristwatch communicator. "Now we know where the base is amongst the trees." He jokes.

"Hardy harhar." Rue shouts trying to push the Clankers back. "Just find us Anakin." She hangs up.

"Get them!" one of the robots shouts.

"Roger! Roger!" the other robots declare shooting their blasters.

"Speed up Rex!" Rue shouts glancing back at the closing in Clankers.

"I got a plan! But it's crazy!" Rex glances back at her.

"Don't care! Just get rid of them!" Rue tries to hold them back with her Jedi powers while bouncing the rays back with her saber.

"Hold on!" Rex speeds the hover-bike up to full power.

Rue puts away her saber as she clings to his waist tightly. Barely making turns, they slowly get rid of the Clankers in a blaze.

Their victory is short lived as a large cavern with raging water rapidly approaching. Trying to stop, they are both flung into the ice cold water. Struggling to stay above the water, they manage to take a hold of each other's hands.

In the raging water, Rue passes out. Rex holds her close, keeping her from being tossed about on the rocks. Protecting her Rex takes all the hits as the water keeps them on a wild ride. Spotting a large water fall he braces for impact.

Soaked and battered, Rex wakes up on a sandy shore. Sluggishly looking around he sees a still out cold Rue.

Stripping off his heavy armor, he places Rue on his back. In pain, Rex carries Rue up the mountain looking for shelter for the night. Fighting the pain surging through his body, he searches for a safe place to rest.

After hours of walking, Rex finds a seemingly suitable cave. Gently placing Rue down, Rex can't help but notice how delicate and pretty her sleeping face is. Rex begins to lean forward to her lips. As Rue sneezes in her sleep, Rex stops inches away from her face.

'What are you doing soldier?' Rex backs up shaking his head. 'Get started on a fire or you'll both freeze.' He heads out looking for fire wood.

Later on that night, Rue wakes up. Sitting up she sees Rex flinching with pain as he tends to the fire.

"Did you get hurt?" Rue speaks up, still a bit out of it.

"Don't worry about me. How are y-" Rex almost falls over holding his side as he turns to her.

"Take your shirt off! I'm taking a look at you!" Rue moves closer to him with a serious expression.

"But I-" Rex looks into her unyielding and scolding stare. "Alright." He sighs removing his shirt, flinching as he has to lift his shoulders.

"Y-you carried me with all these wounds?" Rue stares wide eyed at all the different depth and sized welts all over his body.

"It's not that bad. The armor took most of the hits." Rex flinches as he tries to straighten up.

"Shut up and hold still. I can take care of them." Rue begins to heal some of them with her Jedi powers.

'Feels warm.' Rex tries not to move around much.

The two sit quietly as she heals him. The only sound that can be heard is that of the crackling fire. Rex watches Rue as her white glowing hands move over the wounds as they slowly vanish in the warm touch.

"I think that's all of them." Rue sighs with relief, her hand still resting on his chest. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she glances up at him.

Rex places his hand on top of hers. "If I said my heart… how would you react?" he stares at her with longing eyes.

"Rex…" Rue flushes.

"S-sorry." Rex releases her hand. "I must have taken to many hits to the head." He turns away with a nervous laugh.

Rue places her hands on his face, gently turning him back to her. "I'm the same." She whispers as she gently pecks his lips.

Rex moves his lips on to Rue's soft lips. Rex moves his rough yet gentle hands around her waist. At the same time, Rue's arms link around his neck as she moves to the middle of his lap while her tail wraps around his waist. Embracing by the low glow of the crackling flame, for the night they forgot about the war and laws they are bound by.

In the morning, Rue wakes up in cave by herself. Dressing she looks around out at the cave's opening. Listening the only sound she can hear is that of birds and the distant sound of the raging water fall.

'Were did Rex go?' Rue's ears drop as her thoughts begin to drift to a darker place.

"Hey!" Calls a familiar voice.

Glancing to the side she sees a Goodling brown haired Jedi with other troopers along with Rex. "Anakin. You found us." She smiles a bit happy yet also disappointed as her thoughts are confirmed by Rex looking away.

"It wasn't easy." The blue eyed mid twenty year old chuckles. "Luckily we found Rex by the river side." Anakin glances at his friend behind him.

"Yeah, lucky." Rue sighs heavily.

"You okay?" Anakin places his hand on her shoulder. "You look out of it." He stares at her concerned.

"Just tired. Let's head back to the ship." Rue gently removes his hand then starts walking.

Rex prepares to say something, but Rue just passes by him. The hurt expression in her eyes tells him all he needs to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**[S1 Light 3: A Stolen Moment]**

Back at command, in the Capital City, Rue and Rex are debriefed by the Jedi council. Explaining the mission, leaving out their… connection, the council listens intently.

After being debriefed, the council tells them they may leave while they discus other matters. Before she can react, Rue is pulled into a room.

"What are you doing Rex?" Rue snaps as she pulls herself free.

"We need to talk Rue." Rex stares at her with pleading eyes.

"Talk about what? We had a moment and it meant more to me than you." Rue huffs glaring at him.

"It's not like that. It's just…" Rex shakes his head as he searches for the words.

"Oh really?" Rue scuffs moving closer to him. "So if I kissed you right now, you would let me?" she moves to wrap her arms around his neck.

Rex takes a hold of her hands, stopping her in an instant. "Rue… I…" he stares at Rue, unable to really speak as he watches the shine go out in her normally bright eyes.

"Told you." Rue breaks free again, choking back her tears while her ears droop.

"Rue…" Rex calls over to her, still unable to find the right words with those hurt eyes staring at him.

"See you around Captain." Rue turns her back to him, emphasizing Captain with a deep sting.

Rex punches a wall as soon as she's gone. 'Rue… please forgive me.' He leans his head against the wall.

'Pull yourself together Rue. It's one guy.' Rue leans against a wall wiping her silent tears. 'One stupid buy the book… gentle and sweet guy.' She sighs heavily.

"Are you alright Rue?" calls a gentle older man's voice.

"Oh master Kenobi." Rue rubs her slightly red eyes. "I guess I'm still just tired." She laughs, trying to cover up her broken heart.

"You have been on quite a few missions." The scruffy faced man strokes his well trimmed beard. "I hate to say that we still need you on deck. Think you have the energy?" he stares at her a bit worried with his sea-blue eyes.

"I'm alright." Rue nods. "But my saber… it kinda went for a swim with me." she touches the case.

"And you still haven't had the upgrade." Kenobi glances at it, pondering for a moment. "Take a hover-bike to the temple then and get it repaired. And when it is done you can bring the Padawan with you to Cristia." He announces.

"Padawan?" Rue lifts an eyebrow.

"Yes you see-" Kenobi begins.

"General Kenobi, we need to get going." A clone calls on his communicator.

"I should get going." Kenobi heads off. "Try and get some rest at the Temple!" he calls from down the hall.

Once at the temple she hands her lightsaber over for repairs and upgrade. Luckily there wasn't much water damage and it hadn't gotten to the crystal center. While waiting she meets the new Padawan, she is a young Togruta named Ahsoka.

After the repairs are done they head for Cristia to ask for Kenobi and Anakin's help. Java the Huts son had been kidnapped, which made this a priority and a time sensitive mission.

After landing, they find things are more troublesome then they thought they were. Kenobi and Anakin send out a mission for back up then the bright ice blue eyed Padawan introduces herself as Anakin's apprentice, not Kenobi's.

Rue goes with them to check on the troops. Spotting Rex, she heads for the medical bay to treat the wounded. At least to the best of her ability.

The battle soon begins. Rue begins to join the fight, helping to get injured troopers away from the fire fight.

"Captain Rex! Get the men back! I'll hold them at bay for as long as I can!" Rue pulls out her new saber.

"But General..!" Rex takes a hold of her arm.

"That's an order captain!" Rue breaks free throwing the gun rays back with her staff lightsaber.

Throwing the rays back, she sees a canon missal heading straight for them. She places her saber away and uses her Jedi powers to put up a force field. She's able to contain the blast, but is thrown by the back lash wave with heavy debry knocking her out.

Rex uses bits of cover to get Rue to safety. Once reinforcement arrive, Rue is sent off to a medical bay.

Rue wakes up on Mythia, her home planet, with doctors looking after her. Kenobi leaves a message with them that she is to have three weeks of medical leave and is to rest. He also informs them that they will be sending someone to be her guard during this time. The Mythian leaders remind them that nothing military is allowed on their world, so if they send someone he can't have armor or weapons.

"I'm looking for General Elulu's room." Rex walks up to the front desk, fidgeting in his civilian clothes.

"You must be her guard." A handsome orange fox tailed doctor appears behind him.

"Yes sir." Rex turns to him with a nod.

"Lee is fine. And you are?" the young lime green eyed man smiles gently, holding his hand out for his.

"Rex." Rex shakes his hand.

"Well Rex, I was just on my way to check on her. Feel free to follow me." Lee motions down a hallway.

"Hey L- Rex!?" Rue looks up from her book.

"You two already know each other Snow?" Lee's ears twitch with surprise as he looks her over.

'Snow?' Rex raises an eyebrow as he watches them interact.

"Y-yeah. We've fought alongside each other a few times." Rue glances to the side, a bit flushed as her ears bounce slightly.

"Well you're doing better today." Lee finishes looking her over. "You can be discharged tomorrow." He writes his report down.

"That's a relief." Rue's tail twitches with impactions.

"Try to keep her in the hospital. She is allowed out in the garden, but that's it." Lee whispers as he taps Rex on the shoulder. "I'll let Jen know to do some shopping, so you have REAL food at home." He calls over to her as he leaves with a wave.

After Lee leaves, Rex takes a seat next to Rue's bed. The two sit quietly for a while, not even looking up at one another. Both seem to be searching for the right words to begin smoothing over their conflict.

"I… you can…" they look up and speak at the same time.

"L-let me go first." Rue holds her tail as she stares at her sheets. "I… I'm sorry if I put you in an acquired possession. After we… after our moment, I got my hopes up." She plays with her tail with drooped ears. "When you contacted Anakin, it hurt. B-but I'll be fine after a while." Her eyes are clouded with sadness.

"You got it wrong." Rex shakes his head. "Skywalker and the troops found me while I was gathering supplies for us." He begins to explain.

"What?" Rue pops up with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

"I never thought anything COULD happen between us, let alone WOULD. So when I woke up beside you… my head started spinning, I thought a walk would help. Then at the Capital, I only stopped you because someone could walk in at any moment." Rex begins to explain. "And to be clear, I'm not worried about a court martial. I can take a strike on my record. But… but they could separate us and the thought of that made me terrified." He clenches a small fist.

"W-why didn't you say any of this before?" Rue flushes, playing with her tail again as her ears bounce slightly from embracement.

"Seeing your sad eyes made me unable to speak." Rex continues to stare at the ground, unaware of the development he is making. "Funny huh? It's my job to give clear and direct orders, yet in front of your tears I have no words." He gives a small self-disapproving chuckle.

Rue places her hand on his. Rex looks up to see her smiling flushed face. Rex relaxes with a small smile.

After chatting for a while, they decide to go for a walk in the hospital garden. Enjoying the nice weather, they sit on a bench drinking some soda.

While taking in the peace of this planet, Rue's eyes grow heavy causing her to use Rex's shoulder as a pillow. Rex flinches at this, more out of surprise than anything.

"Just for a bit. Let me stay like this for a bit." Rue speaks sleepily.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'm not going anywhere Rue." Rex whispers staring happily at her sleeping face.


	4. Chapter 4

**[S1 Light 4: Blossom Festival Pt.1]**

Doing his early morning rounds, Lee spots Rex sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. He chuckles to himself then goes to fix the falling blanket. Rex quickly wakes up grabbing Lee's arm.

"Sorry. It's reflex." Rex release him.

"Nah it's alright." Lee rubs his wrist gently with a chuckle. "Must be hard to not have your armor or weapon." He sits next to him.

"Can I ask? What is your relation to Rue?" Rex plays with his hands a bit, trying to keep a cool head.

"We're siblings." Lee begins going over his notes.

"Siblings?" Rex lifts an eyebrow. "But you're…" he looks over the orange and black eared man.

"A fox?" Lee laughs glancing over at the curious soldier.

"Well, yes." Rex seems confused.

"We were taken in by the Twin Moon Monastery after a Wild Weed epidemic when we were little." Lee's eyes seem somber as he remembers his rough childhood.

"I had no clue." Rex whispers staring down at the ground with repenting eyes.

"It's not something we would bring up. Even to someone we care for." Lee stares at Rex with a knowing look.

"We… I… I don't know what you-" Rex stammers.

"Relax soldier." Lee laughs touching his shoulder. "I don't plan on turning you in. I just wanted to let you know you don't have to be guarded here. No one else knows you're a soldier, so just relax." He smiles tenderly.

"Thank you." Rex sighs with relief as he relaxes.

"But if you hurt her, you'll face a galaxy of hurt." Lee winks as he gently punches his shoulder. "And good luck. She's a handful." He laughs as he walks off.

"Yes sir." Rex laughs.

Later on that sunny morning, Rue can hardly keep her feet on the ground as she's discharged. Walking through the beginning to be decorated village, Rue's ears and tail bounce with delight. Rex looks around at everything confused by the decorations.

"Here we are." Rue leads him into her small one floor house. "It's not much. But it's mine." She walks over to the fridge seeing a note.

-Note:

Stocked the fridge for you. No more take-out okay? And stop by when you can.

P.S. You didn't forget what this week is right?

Love, Jen-

'Always looking out for me.' Rue giggles to herself. 'But what's this week again?' she ponders.

"Oh! Blossom Fest!" Rue announces.

"Blossom what?" Rex stares at her confused.

"Blossom Festival. It's a holiday for… couples." Rue flushes as she realizes their situation.

"Couples huh?" Rex rubs the back of his neck, turning a bit red himself.

The two of them glance at each other to see the other's flustered expression. After everything this causes both of them to laugh a bit at the situation.

'Couples holiday huh? What DO couples do?' Rex ponders as he walks through the village.

"You look puzzled?" a young black cat tailed twenty year old sweeps outside a flower shop. "Need help with something?" the bright pale yellow eyed girl smiles at him.

"No it's just…" Rex rubs the back of his head in a puzzled manner.

"New couple aren't you?" the black haired cat laughs. "Do you know her favorite flower?" she glances back at her store.

"Um… something called Pix." Rex ponders.

"You're in luck, I still have two of them." The cat walks into her shop.

"Great. How much?" Rex beams a bit with delight.

"Three silver credits. But for a new comer in love it's one." The pale yellow eyed girl smiles tenderly at him.

"Are you sure?" Rex stares at her surprised.

"I'm sure." She nods. "Go make the day before special." She shoes him away.

"Thank you." Rex heads out, smiling at the two small white star shaped blossoms wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Hey where did you go? Lunch is just about-" Rue looks up from the stove to see flowers.

"H-happy Blossom Festival?" Rex stammers aquirdly.

"You're such a dork." Rue laughs taking the flowers. "But you're mine." She places them on the counter reaching up to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

**[S1 Light 5: Blossom Festival PT.2]**

Later on that night, Rex wakes up in a bed alone. Sleepily he looks over by the window to see Rue, in a rode, sitting on her windowsill staring out at the falling rain.

"Rue? What time is it?" Rex yawns.

"Still pretty late. Did I wake you up?" Rue smiles tenderly over at him.

"Nah." Rex walks over to her. "But what are you doing up?" he sits next to her.

"Watching the rain." Rue looks out the window again. "It's been awhile since I've been able to just sit and watch it drizzle down." She smiles tenderly out at the cool drips hit to emerald green grace.

"Don't think I've ever done that." Rex stares out at the awakening and refreshed land.

"It's peaceful." Rue sighs with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Do you miss it here?" Rex glances over at her tenderly with a bit of sadness reflected in them.

"At times." Rue lays her head on her knees. "But then I remember that I'm helping to keep it peaceful. Along with other worlds. I like knowing I'm keeping my home and family safe." She smiles softly over to him.

"Speaking of your home, I've noticed you have items from right about every world you've been to." Rex glances at the lamp from Cristia on a side table from another world and the silk yet very warm blanket from a jungle world they had been to.

"Yeah." Rue laughs. "I can't help but bring something back with me. It's turned into a pretty big and diverse collection.

"I'd say." Rex chuckles. "Am I a collectable too?" he jokes.

"The crown jewel of it." Rue laughs as she leans forward toward him with seductive eyes.

Rex gently pulls her arm so she falls onto his chest. Looking up at him, she's unable to get a word out before his warm lips are pressed against hers. As their tongues intertwine, one of Rex's hands holds her warm body close as the other slowly moves to her tail.

Petting her long snow white and black fur, Rue let's out a small moan as she shivers. Glancing at him with desperate desire filled eyes Rex simply smirks with victory as he kisses her neck. Seeking a small piece of revenge, Rue nips his ear. Knowing each other's weak points, continue like this until they move back to the bed once more.

The next morning, Rue wakes up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of freshly browed coffee. She sits up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, in enough time to see Rex come in with two cups of delicious smelling coffee.

"Morning." Rex pecks her cheek as he hands her the warm mug.

"When did you wake up?" Rue laughs a bit sipping her steaming coffee.

"Not too long ago." Rex sits next to her, sipping his coffee. "Any plans for the day?" he half jokes glancing over at Rue lovingly.

"Not really." Rue shakes her head with a giggle. "What did you have in mind?" her tail and ears twitch with excitement.

"You showing me around and enjoying the peace while we can?" Rex winks playfully.

"That sounds perfect." Rue happily sips her coffee.

After finishing their coffee and changing, they head out into the perfect morning. Walking around the village, Rex still fidgets a bit with his clothes. But loves not having to look over his shoulder. Rue enjoys being able to walk alongside him without having to worry about droids or fellow Republicans.

Rex begins reaching for her hand. He's stopped by two little rascals with water pistols. Splashed in the face Rex stands there, grateful no one knows he's a captain right now.

"Nice shot." The six year olds high-five then start off.

"Hold it you two." Rue stops them with the force, causing them to run in mid-air.

"H-hi aunty Rue." The black haired twins wave with their fox tails between their legs.

"Pistols." Rue holds a hand out for them.

The boys hand them over hesitantly. Rue places them down gently then points to the ground. Knowing what this means, the black eared boys sit on their knees with repentive pale yellow eyes.

"Who are these two ankle biters?" Rex lifts an eyebrow as he stares down at the two of them.

"Rex meet my nephews; Dax and Ty. Also known as Double Trouble." Rue motions to the black then orange tailed boy. "Now boys, do you have something to say to Rex?" she stares down at them with her hands on her hips and a stern stare.

The boys glance at each other, as if discussing by pure thought. "Are you auntie's boyfriend?" they both smirk looking up at him at the same time.

"Boys!" calls an angry voice from across the lawn.

Spotting an angry black cat tailed woman, the boys jump up and dart behind their aunt's legs. Not well hidden and Rue, believing they deserve it, allows the angry flower shop woman to grab both boys by an ear.

"That hurts mom!" they shout, trying to get free.

"You boys should have thought about that BEFORE you abandoned your duties at Twin Moon Monastery!" The pale yellow eyed cat lectures. "Get going! And apologize to Lady May for being late!" she releases them.

'She's more intimidating than a droid.' Rex watches the boys run off, leaving their water guns behind.

"Honestly." The woman sighs turning to Rex and Rue. "Oh you're the one from yesterday." Her domineer changes to more polite as she recognizes Rex.

"You two met already?" Rue's tail twitches about as she looks at them a bit confused.

"For a moment yesterday. I bought flowers from her shop." Rex explains.

"Well let me officially introduce you then." Rue gives a small giggle. "Rex this is my sister Jen. Jen this is Rex." She motions to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." Rex gives a small head bow.

"Lee told me about you. But I guess I just didn't connect the dots. Thank you for always keeping our Rue safe." Jen gives a bit more of a proper bow.

"Honestly she saves us more often." Rex rubs the back of his neck, a bit embraced.

"I'd say we save each other." Rue smiles happily at him.

"What do we do with these?" Rex looks at the small guns in Rue's hands.

"I'll lock them away for the week. Maybe then they'll behave." Jen sighs. "Honestly, I don't know whether to hold them close or countdown to them leaving." She takes her sons' toys.

"Leave? Where are the ankle bitters going?" Rex looks at them confused.

"Oh that's right you wouldn't know. Ty and Dax are strong in the Force, they're going to start training this summer." Rue explains.

"Yeah, it's exciting. But also nerve-racking." Jen hugs the small pistols close.

"They'll be fine." Rue reassures her sister.

"I know." Jen smiles at her. "Well I should get back to the shop. You two go have fun. Stop by for dinner tonight okay Snow?" she heads off.

"So~ where were we?" Rue snuggles up against Rex. "Here, right?" she takes a hold of his hand.

"Actually, I think it was more like this." Rex kisses her hand, enjoying the way her ears bounce when her face is flushed.

The two walk around for a bit, just enjoying the sites and each other. When the festival dance begins Rex is reluctant, but ends up enjoying dancing in the village square with Rue.

Later on that night they stop by Lee and Jen's for dinner. While chatting Rex FINALLY learns the story behind Rue's nickname 'Snow.' Rue makes him swear to never tell Anakin. A little while after eating Rex shows the twins a proper way to hold a blaster and aiming tricks. They later turn against him and their parents.

While Rex repents with the Double Trouble, Rue simply finds it funny and a relief how well he's fitting in with the family. Much later on, Jen snaps a quick holo-picture of the two of them snuggled next to each other and out cold on the couch.

"Black mail for later?" Lee whispers as he carries in a blanket.

"More like a funny memory to bring up." Jen giggles to herself. "It's a shame they'll have to keep quiet about their relationship when they head back." She stares at them a bit sad for them.

"I'm sure things will change. They always do." Lee gently covers them with the blanket. "Now let them sleep." He pecks his wife on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**[S1 Light 6: Leaves End]**

On a clear spring morning at Twin Moon Monastery, Rex is tackled by a few boys. Rue laughs as he over plays the take down making the boys laugh. Lady May sits next to Rue on the steps to the backyard.

"He is a good man." The old rabbit eared nun watches the soldier play with some of the kids.

"He really is." Rue smiles happily.

"Lady May, lunch is just about done." A young rabbit nun curtsies by the gray eyed head nun. "As is the other thing you asked of us." She giggles about the small secret.

"Very well." Lady May stands. "Can you watch over the children for a few minutes more?" she glances at Rue.

"Yes Lady May." Rue curtsies, behaving in front of her old caretaker.

"Lady Rue! Come play with us Lady Rue!" a few light girls pull her down the stairs with wagging tails.

"Alright! Alright!" Rue laughs heading down with them.

"Help us beat the boys! They don't play fair! Yeah!" the girls stare over at the boys plotting with Rex.

"Alright." Rue's tail twitches with a scheme.

Coming up with their plans, they all take a hold of a water pistol and begin their assault. The battle seems evenly matched until the boys' captain, Rex, sneaks on to the girls' side. Rue tries to keep him from kidnapping her, leading to both of them falling onto the soft grass. Laying on his chest the two laugh along with the kids.

"I guess I should get up know." Rue begins to push off Rex's chest.

"Not yet." Rex pushes her back down with a hand.

Rex uses his free hand to move her lips toward his own. Enjoying the tender moment, Rue moves her hands around his neck. Hearing the giggles and gasps, the two remember about the kids and game. Sitting up they are both a slight shade of red and unable to look at the kids for a moment.

"Lady Rue, is Rex your boyfriend?" some of the kids stare with curiosity as their tails wag with excitement.

"Yes he is." Rue nods, still a little to embraced to look at them.

"Lucky! Not fair! Lady Rue isn't supposed to be one persons!" the kids shout.

"You can share her. Can't you?" Rex rustles a few of the boys hair.

"Yeah." The kids cool down yet some of the boys are still unhappy about this matter.

"Lunch time pups!" calls Lady May from the stairs, holding a basket.

"Kay!" the kids go running up the stairs.

"Remember to wash your hands and faces first!" Lady May shouts after them.

"What is the basket for Lady May?" Rue stares at the picnic basket curiously.

"For the two of you." Lady May smiles tenderly at her older pup. "It is your last day with us and you have helped with the pups a lot. So this is our thank you." She hands the basket to Rex.

"Thank you Lady May." Rex gives a small head bow.

"Why not take him to YOUR spot?" Lady May glances at Rue. "I'm sure no one will be there." She gracefully heads back inside.

Taking Lady May's advice, Rue leads him up a back trail. Once at the top with a white blossom tree in the center, they set up the picnic blanket to overlook the town.

"So this is YOUR spot?" Rex snacks on a peach. "It's amazing." He looks out to the sea of houses and different colored blossom trees.

"You should see it during the winter." Rue lays her head on his shoulder. "It looks like a sea of silver. It's beautiful." She stares happily at her town.

"That would be nice." Rex breathes out a calming sigh, leaning against the white blossom tree's trunk.

The two spend the rest of the day up there, enjoying their picnic. While up above it all they could forget about the war for a while. Along with not having to thing about the fact they will have to pretend most of this trip NEVER happened when they return to active duty.

On a rainy day, they head for the shuttle. At the port Lee, Jen, and the twins see the secret couple off. Before leaving Jen hands a holo-locket over to Rue. Opening it she finds a few photos of their time together. Hugging her sister Rex rustles the boys' hair before boarding the shuttle.

Watching her home grow small once more, Rue feels her heart sink a bit. Seeing her drooped ears Rex takes a hold of her hand.

"Rex…" Rue whispers looking down at their hands.

"Just until we're back at the Capital." Rex whispers holding her hand tightly yet tenderly.

"Thanks." Rue lays her head against his shoulder with a small relieved smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**[S1 Light 7: Cloak of Darkness]**

Returning to the Capital they find Cody, a more traditional looking clone, and Master Yoda waiting for them. Rex and Rue are happy to see the familiar faces yet worried of the secret they now carry.

After Mythia, they are quickly put back to work. Rex is sent on a galaxy wide inspection check of Clone outposts. Meanwhile Rue is on a croozer searching for General Grievous, a powerful cyber Sith.

While on the hunt, they stop by Rex and Cody's sector. In orbit they learn the Sith general their after is in that sector. They arrive in enough time to try shouting them down.

As Senator Amidala is taken hostage aboard the burning ship, Anakin and Kenobi board to rescue her. Getting Padme back, they send Grievous running.

After a droid incident, things seem to have calmed down some. Yet no one can truly relax. They all appear to be waiting for the storm that is surely coming.

Rue, Ahsoka, and Master Luminara go to Rodia with troopers to pick up a prisoner. All the way to the main transport, Nute Gunray tries to bribe his way to freedom.

'Stay safe Rex.' Rue smiles softly at their holo-pictures, in her room.

"General Elulu. We have arrived at the prisoner exchange." A clone knocks on her door.

"I'll be right there." Rue closes the holo-locket.

Joining Ahsoka and Luminara, a pale green skinned nun dressed woman, Nute Gunray keeps trying to strike a bargain with anyone on the transport. The three Jedi watch over the prisoner as they approach the prisoner base.

"Finally. This has been such a boring trip." Ahsoka sighs as she stretches.

"The mission is not over yet Young One." Luminara lands on a small platform.

"We are ready for Nute Gunray masters." A soldier salutes.

"Very good." The two masters nod in approval.

"This seems a bit over kill. I mean he's one slimy man, but he doesn't look that dangerous." Ahsoka glances back at the still trying to deal slug man.

"Don't let your guard down Ahsoka. His supporters might still be plotting to rescue him." Luminara walks a head.

"We just have to keep a firm grip Snips. Don't worry, we'll be heading back soon." Rue places her hand on her shoulder.

While Nute Gunray is being interrogated, a Sith woman named 'Asaji Ventress' attacks. Rue and the others try to hold her back while the captain of the ship gets Gunray away. Little did they know that captain had struck a deal with the slime for a few hundred credits.

"Get away he did. Find him, we must." Yoda relays through the holo-screen.

"Yes Master Yoda." The three Jedi bow their heads.

"Stay on guard you should." Yoda continues. "Track them we can. Quick we should be." He appears to be in deep thought.

"Master Fisto was nearby at the time. I already relayed a message to him." Luminara explains.

"That will help." Kenobi agrees. "Rue and Ahsoka, meet up with us at the meeting point." He glances at the two of them.

"Yes Master Kenobi." They bow their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

**[S1 Light 8: A Bad Day]**

Chasing after Gunray two Jedi and a few Clones are placed in a trap. They find themselves in the home of Grievous. The Sith kills almost all the Clones and a young Jedi Knight. Grievous and Gunray both get away.

While fighting Count Dooku, an older man, Anakin and Rue are captured. Waiting in their cells Kenobi boards to free them and take Dooku, as they had planned.

"Why am I always the bait?" Anakin complains as they start taking over the ship.

"You think you have problems?" Rue huffs. "Squeeze into a small bar-maiden outfit and deal with drunk idiot guys, THEN you can talk." She cuts down a few droids.

"She has a point." Kenobi chuckles, cutting down other Clankers.

While fighting the droids, Dooku finally decides to join the battle. While battling him the ship begins to take damage from the croozers out in orbit. All of them end up crash landing on a rocky planet.

Searching for Dooku, they find him in a cave. Fighting once more, Dooku decides to fight dirty. He begins to cause a cave in. Dooku is able to escape as the Jedi try to keep from being crushed by the cave in.

Breaking free from their rocky prison, they search for Dooku once more with Ahsoka and a few troopers. Regrouping, they plan on splitting up into teams of two they begin to search for any sign of the Sith.

"You weren't hurt during the rock slide right?" Rex whispers as they stand by the ship.

"Not really." Rue shakes her head. "My ankle is a bit s-" she falls into Rex's chest as she tries to move her right foot.

"Better let me take a look at the General Elulu." The clone doctor ponders.

"I'm fine." Rue flinches with pain.

"No he's right, have it looked at." Kenobi instructs.

"Make sure she stays pout while we search. Alright Rex?" Anakin glances over at him.

"Yes sir." Rex nods.

"Bring her in for me to look at Captain." The doctor heads into the ship.

"Think you can walk?" Rex glances down at her a bit worried.

"Don't think so." Rue gently places her foot down, only to quickly lift it again.

"Hold on then." Rex picks her up princess style.

Rue turns a slight shade of red with this yet can't help enjoying the moment a little bit. Gently seated, the doctor looks her over. He finds she has a small sprain but nothing serious to worry about.

As the doctor finishes wrapping her ankle, the others return. They couldn't find any sign of Dooku. On their way back to the Capital, the Jedi Council calls to inform them that Dooku was captured by pirates and they are willing to sell him to them.

"We should go get him then." Rue glances at the other two masters.

"The ship may land nearby, but you should stay here and rest." Kenobi instructs.

"No way." Rue shakes her head. "Anakin doesn't have his saber and you are heading to a pirate den. You need more eyes." She argues her point.

"Is her ankle alright?" Kenobi glances at the doctor.

"As long as she's not doing any running it'll be fine." The doctor reassures.

"Any sign of true trouble and you leave the fighting to use alright?" Kenobi instructs.

"Yes sir." Rue nods in agreement.

Once in the pirate camp, they meet the leader. He seems agreeable enough as he suggests a fair amount for Dooku and offers them a place to sleep for the night.

Sipping a local drink, their eyes begin to feel heavy. Waking up in cell, they find themselves cuffed to Dooku.

"Why? Why do this? We're going to pay?" Rue sluggishly tries to sit up.

"Yes. But know we can get THREE TIMES the first amount." The mummy looking pirate holds her head up with his hand. "Maybe I'll keep you." He stares at her with a lustful expression.

"Not for sale." Rue pulls him down with her tail.

"I guess you're more trouble than you're worth." The pirates dusts himself off then leaves.

As he leaves, the three Jedi's begin to try and come up with a plan. Unfortunately the only way they can get out is to team up with Dooku.

While on the run, they are able to break the chains and separate. Dooku tries to toss the injured Mythian to the pirates. Kenobi and Anakin save her, but unfortunately Dooku gets away again.

Meeting up with the Republic, the Jedi inform the pirates they don't attend to go after them. They also warn them that Dooku is still out there and HE doesn't have their morals.

Back on the croozer, Rue is brought to the medical bay. With a clearly swollen ankle, she is told to stay off of it for a while. To make sure she stays in bed Rex is placed as her guard.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Rue pouts slightly.

"You don't exactly listen to doctors." Rex chuckles.

"Downed by a twisted ankle. That's just embracing." Rue sighs heavily as she looks at her wrapped leg.

"Well there is a benefit to this." Rex sits on a corner of the bed.

"Oh yeah? W-" Rue turns to him, her voice silenced by a kiss.

"No one will see me do that." Rex whispers just inches away from her lips.

"Well, aren't you bold captain." Rue laughs as she gently pulls on his arm, signaling for him to kiss her again.

"U sa okay?" Binks comes in, tripping onto the floor face first, giving the couple time to separate.

"Let me help you up sir." Rex walks over holding his hand out for his.

"Thank u sa." Binks takes his hand to stand. "How u sa feelen? Me sa heard u sa took a tumble." He walks over to Rue.

"I'm okay Jar Jar. Thanks for worrying." Rue smiles at him.

"Me sa brought cards. It's a long trip, me sa keep u sa company." Binks pulls out a deck.

"Oh well…" Rue glances at his excited face then at Rex. "I guess this means you're free to go captain." She gives a small sigh.

"Very well general." Rex gives small bow then heads out.

'That was close.' They both give a small sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

**[S1 Light 9: A Lesson]**

The war is becoming harder and harder to contain in certain sectors. With everyone split so thin, it is difficult to keep up with all the attacks and give true back up to other soldiers.

On a rescue mission, Rue fights Clankers alongside Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex's troop. Fighting the robots they make their way to Master Aayla, a blue Twi'lek. Fighting side by side, they race to the croozer before the ship implodes.

With the croozer insight, they find a fireball coming straight for them. Anakin throws all of them on the ship with the force. Ahsoka opens the door again pulling an injured Anakin in before the next wave.

Taking off to space, their ship is hit with the controls jammed on hyper jump. Heading straight for a star, they reset the croozer and then head for a crash landing on a new planet.

Waking up in a grass land, they do a head count and check to see who is still alive. After creating a small shelter for an injured and out cold Anakin, they come up with a plan to find a way off the planet.

"We found this Generals." A trooper hands over a wooden tablet with drawings carved in.

"So there is intelligent life here." Aayla looks over the carving. "We should go looking for them." She stares out to the grass lands.

"You and the troopers can go. I'll watch over my master." Ahsoka glances at the small make shift tent.

"No Ahsoka." Aayla shakes her head. "You will come with us along with a few troopers." She motions to them.

"Why? I should stay with him and Rue can heal my master." Ahsoka stammers nervously.

"I can't." Rue shakes her head slightly. "He could have eternal injuries and I can't heal those." She glances over at the tent.

"But I…" Ahsoka stares down at the ground.

"Best way to take care of him is to get help." Rue places her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, I'll look after him." Rex nods to her.

"Okay." Ahsoka takes a deep breathe then nods.

"Keep both of you safe, alright?" Rue glances at Rex.

"I will." Rex nods.

They all rush off to the large grass lands. Searching they find the giant trees but find house sized pods fall rapidly and frequently. Seeing drag marks they begin to follow them.

While following the trail, they are attacked by beasts. Fighting them off they find just one clone and the three of them are left.

Continuing on their way they find a small village. Battered and bruised they walk into the lemur people filled village.

"What are you doing here?" hollers the elder chief.

"We are Jedi. Peace keepers. Our ship crashed and we are in need of assistance." Aayla explains.

"Violence breads violence. Jedi are no peace keepers. And I WON'T have you here." The elder chief shoes them away.

"Please my master is hurt." Ahsoka pleads.

"I said no." the elder chief shakes his head.

"Please, head could die." Rue steps forward. "Just a few medical supplies. That's all we ask." She stares down at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright." The elder chief gives in. "I will send my son Bento, he's our healer." He motions for his son to come forward. "But I will need two of you to stay for insurance." He looks over at the unwanted visitors.

"Ahsoka and Rue should go. Codey and I will stay here." Aayla motions to them.

"No." the elder chief shakes his head. "The clone and his blaster must go." He motions to the soldier.

"Alright." Ahsoka nods. "See you two later." She runs off with Codey and Bento.

Much later that night they return with a bandaged Anakin on a medical transport cot. The elder chief agrees to let them stay until Anakin can walk, after that they have to leave.

Staying for a few days, they earn their keep in any way they can. Rue helps with the medicine, picking up a few new skills along with teaching her own. Meanwhile the others help build houses.

"Hey Codey. Rex." Rue comes up to a hill just outside of the village.

"General Elulu, what can we do for you?" Codey and Rex stand saluting her.

"I thought you two might be hungry and thirsty." Rue holds a small tray.

"Thank you." Codey takes it sitting on the dirt.

"Sorry you two have to be out here." Rue sits in-between them.

"It's alright. We've got the best view." Rex laughs taking a bit out of the fruit.

"Looks like it." Rue watches the sun set a purple and pink across the golden blades.

They stay for a bit more, helping were they can. While playing with some of the young ones, Rex and Codey send word of Clankers on their way. As the Separatists enter the village Bento helps them sneak out of the village.

Making it back to the large trees, they climb up to get a better look at something. Using scope binoculars they find a ship Separates base placed in the middle of the grass lands. Watching them they see them test a weapon that destroys everything living up to seven meters, yet leave robots alone.

Discreetly destroying the base, they then head back to the village to warn them. Reaching them, the elder chief tries to shoe them away again but Anakin convinces them to at least allow them to try protecting them.

When the droids begin to enter the shielded village, they take out the shield generators before going after the villagers. The villagers begin to help as it looks like their protectors are going to lose. With their help the Jedi and troopers are able to push them back and send them running.

"Thank you for saving us." The elder chief bows his head. "Perhaps there is a difference between violence and defending oneself." He strokes his beard.

"There should also be attempt to settle things without bloodshed." Rue bows to him as well. "We will see if that is possible for us as well." She smiles at him softly.

"Your father would be proud of you." The elder chief smiles softly.

"Thank you." Rue's smile turns sad as she heads on to the croozer.

"You know her father?" Ahsoka seems confused.

"I did." The elder nods. "He was a great man. It truly is a shame what happened." He stares at the sky thinking back.

"We're leaving Snips!" Anakin hollers from the platform.

"Coming!" Ahsoka runs on to the croozer.

Walking on she sees the still sad expression in Rue's eyes. Seeing that look all Ahsoka can do is stare unable to move, unsure if she should ask her question or hold her tongue and just sit down.

"Game of Swampers?" Rex places his arm around her neck motioning to a holo-table with a giant grin.

Note* Swampers is a type of chest game.

"You're on." Rue's eyes brighten a bit as she sits opposite of him.

'I guess I shouldn't ask it.' Ahsoka decides to take her seat with a small sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**[S1 Light 10: Painful Past]**

The war still rages with everyone stretched thin. The Jedi and Clone troops try to keep up. Yet there never seems to be enough.

While trying to solve a mystery of what happened to an outpost on an icy planet, they discover there is intelligent life. A male Pantorian chairman, Cho, tries to strike a war with the beings. In this Rue tries to convince him to take a new root. Striking a sour spot, Cho brings up Rue's past as being a princess with no kingdom. Rue grows louder about her dislike of him. Kenobi orders her to back down.

Cho is killed for his unneeded battle. A female Pantorian, Chiyo, negotiates piece with the help of 3-P0. Back at the Capital, Rue is band from leaving the temple for a to-be determined time.

On a clear morning, Rue sits out in the back garden with Yoda. The two watch as Young Ones train with saber sticks.

"Like that, once you were. Hard to believe it is." Yoda chuckles with warm eyes.

"Master Yoda, I honestly didn't mean to snap at the chairman." Rue looks down to him with repenting eyes and drooped ears. "It's just he… he reminded me of… of THAT man." She growls quietly.

"Understand I do, your heart was in the right place." Yoda places his hand on top of hers. "Yet talking you do not." He shakes his head.

"I talk. It's just no one has ever asked about my family." Rue's ears droop again, everting her eyes from her old mentor.

"About that time you must talk about. Until then, temple is where you will be." Yoda instructs as he hops down off the bench.

Bowing to each other they both go their own way. Rue goes to a training room, practicing with her staff saber. While finishing with a practice droid, she hears clapping behind her.

"Rex." Rue turns to him, a bit out of breath. "When did you get back?" she puts her saber back on her belt.

"Not too long ago." Rex throws her a towel. "Yet it feels like it took eternity." He sighs heavily.

"I heard you had to arrest a brother. I'm sorry." Rue takes a hold of his hand, sitting on a bench with him.

"I never thought I would have to do that to family. It was difficult." Rex leans his head against the wall.

"I wish I shared that view." Rue sighs heavily, her ears drooped.

"Rue?" Rex looks at her confused.

"My uncle was the one that released that mutated disease on Mythia. And he did it trying to take control of the kingdom." Rue turns to him with misty eyes.

"Hey." Rex pulls her into a hug, hiding her face in his chest. "It's alright. Let it all out." He pats her head as he holds the shaking Rue close to him.

-Flashback:

Seventeen years ago on a sunny Mythia, a little Rue runs around the back castle garden. A snow leopard man smiles at her with warm honey golden eyes.

'Papa look! A Pix crown!' Pup Rue runs up to her short brown haired dad, holding a small flower crown on her head.

'Very pretty.' The king chuckles.

'Can I go show it to my friends in the village?' Pup Rue's ears bounce with delight as her eyes twinkle.

'No, not for a while my love.' The king's eyes turn worried and sad.

'Why?' Pup Rue stares at him confused with drooped ears.

'There… there sick right now my love.' The king stares down at his little princess with an expression she had never seen before.

'Sick? Are you going to help them papa?' Pup Rue stares up at her father with pleading eyes.

'I'm going to try my love.' The king hugs his daughter.

Later on that day, Pup Rue eats dinner alone. The little thing plays with her food with drooped ears and tail.

'Why what could be that matter pup?' calls a voice from behind her.

Pup Rue turns to see a man that looks like her father, only with cold black eyes. 'Papa says my friends are sick. Are you helping too uncle Omen?' she stares at the black haired man.

'Where I can.' Omen nods. 'Like making a princess smile, I bought you a treat from the bakery.' He has a devilish grin as he places a small cake in front of her.

'Thank you!' Pup Rue's eyes brighten at the snow white frosted treat.

The next morning, the king rushes to his daughter's room. The Twi'lek nanny has tears in her eyes as she glances at the king and then at the sick princess. Holding his feverish little one close, the king decides to turn to the Jedi for help.

While investigating, they find the farms wheat was poisoned by Howler Blossom extract. The king leads them to a valley of plants he knows can cure this epidemic.

When there his twin, Omen, tries to sabitosh their efforts. When the Jedi move to stop him, Omen shoves a lightsaber down to the dry grass starting a fire. While the Jedi use the force to hold back the flames, other gather the herb needed.

When Omen begins to make a run for it through the flames, the king chases after him. Unable to stop his brother, the king heads back to the Jedi. Yet it is too late, the flames had spread too far for them to be able to save him AND gather the herbs.

'We can bring it down for a moment!' a young Kenobi shouts.

'No!' the king yells through the flames. 'My people and daughter are more important!' he declares.

'But-' young Kenobi stares at the raging flames.

'As a king and father! I'm begging you, think of them first!' the king pleads.

'Kenobi! We need to go! The flames are becoming too strong!' another Jedi yells from a croozer.

'But he…' Young Kenobi has wavering eyes.

'Just promise me you'll keep my daughter safe!' he yells.

The Jedi are able to quickly make an antidote. A weeks late pup Rue wakes up to a young Kenobi by her bed side.

'Where's Papa and uncle Omen?' Pup Rue looks at him still a bit out of it.

'Oh young one…' Young Kenobi takes her small hand as he searches for the words.-

Rue shakes as she silently cries in Rex's arms. Unable to find the right words, and knowing he never could, Rex simply holds tight as she releases everything she's been holding in all this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**[S1 Light 11: Blue Poison]**

Rue goes to Yoda, explaining that Rex has become the person she can talk to. After another day of evaluation, Rue is finally allowed back into the field.

The hidden couple also found another use for Rex being her confidant. With permission to leave courters and stay out later when Rue needs to talk, it makes it easier for the couple to sneak in some quality time. Although they do have to make sure not to overdo it.

On a clear starry night, Rex wakes up with Rue snuggled into his chest. He quietly sneaks out of the bed looking for his stuff in the slightly double moon light room. Before leaving he covers her shoulder with the blanket.

"Rex… my soldier." Rue mutters in her sleep with a soft smile with her silver holo-locket dangling off her neck.

'Her soldier huh?' Rex chuckles quietly as he heads out.

The next sunny morning Rue boards a croozer with Binks and Padme. Naboo is in trouble and Padme believes having Binks will keep the Gungan from getting restless and Mythians do trade with both people, so Padme believes Rue can keep both sides peaceful.

"It been nice to go home." Binks glances out the window as the planet's land comes closer.

"It is nice. But remember why we're here Jar Jar." Padme has a small smile as she sees her home. "Thank you for agreeing to this as well Rue. I'm sure having you here will help." She glances at her Jedi friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help." Rue simply smiles.

"Thank you for coming." The queen curtsies to them. "I hope you can convince the council that we truly are in trouble." She clearly has worry on her face and in her voice.

"Some farmers shot a few droids down." The royal guard motions to a door.

"You will need more than a few droids. But it is a start." Rue explains.

"We can show you them." The guard begins to lead them.

"3-PO, you come with us." Rue points to the golden droid.

"Me? Why?" the panicky robot exclaims.

"She's right 3-PO. You could download info off of the periodical droid." Padme motions for him to follow them.

The android sits up, with its eyes are turned off, and it begins to talk about a science lab on Naboo. When 3-PO tries to press about some cotangent leaked on to the planet, the droid tries to send out a signal for help. The royal guard shoots the bot in the head, truly killing it.

"We need to find this base and find out what this disease is that was leaked." Padme ponders.

"Me sa has an idea." Binks picks up a bug he had been trying to catch. "This being a rare food, only found in swamp." He throws the bug in his mouth crunching happily.

"Just like the mud on his feet." Padme stares at the robot.

"Let me give our info to the council and then we can move forward from there." Rue pounders.

"But we-" Padme tires to argue.

"No." Rue shakes her head. "Padme stop that thinking. You're not going." She instructs.

"So that's what is going on there." Kenobi strokes his beard on the holo-screen.

"And where is Jar Jar and Padme?" Anakin appears on the screen.

"Well… she kinda… went looking for the base." Rue's ears and tail droop as she nervously laughs.

"WHAT?!" Anakin and Kenobi exclaim.

"I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry." Rue explains.

"Padme always has done things her own way." Anakin sighs.

"We'll be there soon." Kenobi clicks out.

When they arrive, Ahsoka and Rue head off with a female Gungan to find their missing companions. The three of them find the base and tell the others about where to find them and the underground base.

Coming up with a plan they get ready to enter the base. Creating a distraction, they go after the mad doctor. Yet he is prepared, holding Jar Jar and Padme hostage. They are tied to an electric pole.

The doctor runs off, with a container of the virus, as he turns on attack droids. The troops face against the Clankers as Anakin frees their friends.

Finding the bomb room, they soon find all of them are on and one is missing. While the Clones start disarming the bombs Rue goes looking for the missing bomb with a few others. They are able to get all off them as Anakin and Kenobi capture the doctor.

While Kenobi and Anakin get ready to transport the mad man, everyone else starts taking inventory of the base. Rue is with Rex and a few other troopers doing a bomb count.

"You know, you didn't have to sneak out last night." Rue whispers, standing next to Rex.

"It was the last night of mandatory curfew. I didn't want to be late then miss our two weeks off." Rex whispers back, taking notes.

"Two weeks off? What are you talking about?" Rue stares at him confused.

"Yeah. You have two weeks leave starting after this mission and I'm assigned as your guard while you're at Spirit Springs Inn." Rex glances at her confused himself. "Didn't you request it?" he lifts an eyebrow puzzled.

"No I didn't." Rue shakes her head. "But I know who did." She sighs with a small smile.

Just then an alarm goes off. They hear about a virus vial being in the hands of a mini droid.

They are able to find the droid. But not before he sets off a bomb with the virus inside. They all run for a secure room.

"Are you all okay?" Kenobi calls on their wrist communicators.

"Jar Jar and I are alright. We were in a secure room and have our protective suits still." Padme relays.

"What about you guys Snips?" Anakin calls with worry in his voice.

"Not so good Master." Ahsoka relays. "We got to a safe room, but some of the Blue Virus got in." she cuffs slightly.

"Find us a cure you two and we'll stop the remaining droids from trying to get out." Rue calls out.

"Stay strong, we'll be back soon." Kenobi clicks off.

Meeting up with Padme and Binks, they begin to take down droids. Trying to keep them from escaping, they on knowingly weaken themselves by doing so much activity.

The droids damage Padme's suit, exposing her to the virus. Making peace with the idea of being infected, she stands up ready to help take down the Clankers.

They all slowly lose their strength. Unable to stand anymore, Rue huffs as she lays against a wall next to Rex and Ahsoka.

"W-what is… the trip for?" Rex glances at her with hazed eyed.

"M-my…" Rue huffs with her eyes growing heavy.

"Rue, stay… stay…" Rex holds her close as he begins to pass out himself.

They all wake up in a Naboo medical bay. As the medical bots look over them, Kenobi walks in with something clearly hidden behind his back.

"Isn't a trip a big enough gift?" Rue sighs giving up.

"THAT is from Master Yoda, and THIS is from me." Kenobi clears up, handing her a small rectangle box.

"What is-" Rue stares at the content with wide eyes. "Where did you-?" she gentle pulls out the framed photo of a small pup her hugging her father's neck with him laughing.

"Your father would be proud of the young woman you have become." Kenobi pats her shoulder with a tender smile.

"Thank you Obi-wan." Rue hugs the photo close.

"Happy birthday Rue." Kenobi tenderly, and fatherly, pecks her forehead before heading out.


	12. Chapter 12

**[S1 Light 12: Desert]**

After the Blue Shadow infection, everyone exposed spends two weeks in isolation for recovery. The time goes by quickly… for most anyway. For the secret couple it was a bit icy.

A rainy day on Naboo, everyone is getting ready for their discharge. Rex sits under a roof cover, leaning on the railing as he watches the rain.

"Mind if I join you?" Rue stands in the doorway with her ears and tail drooped.

"Actually we should probably head back." Rex starts heading passed Rue, not even glancing at her.

Rue grabs his hand. "Rex, please talk to me." She stares at him with sad eyes.

"Not now." Rex pulls his arm free. "Droids or our comrades could over here." He keeps his back turned to her as he walks off.

"Right. Later then." Rue's ears stay drooped as her misty eyes follow him out.

Once back at the Capital, they are there for no more than a moment. As soon as they touch ground they are placed on a star ship heading for Geonosis to stop a droid shop being set up. The two are placed in different croozers, all four are targeted as soon as they were in sight.

"Codey! Where is General Kenobi and Elulu?!" Rex shouts through his wrist communicator.

"Don't know yet! There transport was shot down two clicks from us. We'll know who, if any, survived." Codey relays.

"Let me know." Rex clicks off.

Rex removes his helmet as he lays his back agenst a rock. Reaching into his back side pack, he pulls out a small trinket. Opening his hand he stares at the chainless silver holo-locket.

-Flashback:

'Rex wait.' Rue grabs a hold of his hand at the Naboo hanger.

'I already told you…' Rex starts.

'It's not about that.' Rue interrupts with a small head shake. 'I just wanted to ask if you could hold on to this.' She pulls out the silver trinket from her vest pocket.

'Why me? And where's the chain?' Rex stares at it a bit curious.

'The chain broke during the fight. And I don't want it on me for Anakin to ask questions about it.' Rue places it in his hand. 'Besides, this way you can give it to me when you're ready to talk.' Her ears droop a bit as she remembers he's mad about something.

'We should get boarded.' Rex turns to leave placing the trinket in his back side pack.-

'Why? Why didn't I just tell her what's bothering me.' Rex stares at the little trinket sadly.

"Rex! We need to keep moving!" Ahsoka hollers from the top of a sand doon.

"Right!" Rex puts his helmet back on.

'Rue please be okay.' Rex glances at the holo-locket one last time before putting it back in the pack.

Rue opens her eyes to find herself napping on Rex's lap. Glancing about she sees they are on the hill top that overlooks her village.

'Morning sleepy head.' Rex chuckles smiling down at her.

'How long was I out?' Rue rubs her eyes sleepily.

'A couple hours. Ready to head back now?' Rex stares down at her lovingly.

'Awhile more. Just awhile more let's stay like this.' Rue turns to snuggle into his waist.

'Rue! Rue wake up!' calls a familiar voice seemingly travelling on the wind.

"W-where…?" Rue sluggishly opens her eyes in a barely lit croozer.

"Thank the stars! I thought we lost you there!" Kenobi sighs as he holds his wounded arm.

"What happened?" Rue manages to sit up.

"An ambush. You, I, and Chopper are all that survived." Kenobi flinches from his injured arm.

As the two sit there two clones, Waxer and Boil, come to rescue the three of them. They are brought to a safe point in their group for a medical clone to treat them. After being taken care of they begin to help keep their position, waiting for the others to catch up.

While fighting, Rue also helps bring injured troopers back to be taken care of. They keep up the defense until the others arrive in the nick of time.

After taking out the droids and Geonosions soldiers, they make camp to regroup. Sending a few of the injured back to the star ship, a tent is set up for others to receive treatment.

Rue helps treat them where she can. Finishing with one clone she turns to see Rex come in with an injured shoulder. The two stare at each other for a moment before Rex heads over to the flushed Rue.

"I'm glad you made it." Rue smiles shyly at him, not to sure where they stand.

"Y-you too." Rex takes off his armor and shirt.

"About my birthday, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it was sooner." Rue whisper as she starts tending to his wound. "But I really did forget it was coming up." Her ears droop a bit, worried about his reaction.

"That's not what I was upset about. Well not completely." Rex whispers. "Seeing how close you and Kenobi are was eye opening. And then him kissing you…" he sighs heavily.

"W-wait, were you JELOUS of a fatherly peck like that?" Rue giggles quietly.

"Another man kissed you and I couldn't say anything about it." Rex turns for Rue to treat the front wound. "I'm not sure which one made me more uneasy. The kiss or the fact I couldn't say anything." He has a sadness to his eyes as he stares into hers.

'I feel dizzy.' Rue huffs slightly.

"Rex, y-you don't…" Rue begins before passing out into Rex's arms.

"Rue?" Rex places his hand on her burning up forehead. "Medic! We need a medic over here!" he hollers.

"How is she?" Anakin stands behind the medical clone, with Ahsoka right next to him.

"She'll be fine. She just over did it." The medical clone places a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

"What happened?" Ahsoka stares at the feverish Rue with concern.

"Well… between the Blue Virus, the crash, her fur in this heat, a battle, and healing the injured, she wore her body down." The medical clone stands to give his report. "Honestly sir it's a miracle she didn't collapse sooner. She should be brought back to the Capital for much needed rest." He glances at the frail looking Jedi.

"I agree." Anakin nods. "There's a transport leaving now. She should be on it." He points to the croozer.

"Wait." Rex stops the medical clone with a gentle arm grab. "She… she dropped this." He hands him the holo-locket.

"I'll make sure she gets it sir." The medical clone takes the small silver trinket gently into his hand as he heads out.


	13. Chapter 13

**[S1 Light 13: Down Time]**

Rue wakes up in the Capitals temple infirmary. Seeing her silver locket by her bedside she can't help giving a small smile.

After a few days of being confined to her room for rest and hydration, Rue manages to convince her attendants to let her walk about. On her walk about she finds Ahsoka recovering with her new padawan friend Barriss. The two of them are recovering from a warm attack along with a bitter cold ship in order to kill the parasites.

On a slightly cloudy day, Rue plays a card game with the girls. The two young teens keep glancing at Rue, clearly with a question burning in their eyes.

"Ask." Rue doesn't look up from her cards.

"What?" the girls perk up from their decks.

"You two clearly want to ask me something. So ask." Rue places down her cards smiling tenderly at the teens.

"Well…" Barriss starts then glances at Ahsoka.

"We were wondering… why you don't have a padawan. It's rare for a Jedi knight to go this long without one." Ahsoka glances at Barriss then at Rue.

"Oh that." Rue gives a small laugh.

"Is there a certain reason why?" Barriss eases into the question.

"I think the council believes I'll eventually choose to take up where my father left off." Rue glances at the photo of her father and pup her.

"You never talk about him. What was he like? What did he do?" Ahsoka glances at the happy scene.

"Torin Elulu, king of Mythia and the best man I've ever known." Rue smiles tenderly yet a bit sad.

"King?" the girls stare stunned.

"Yeah." Rue nods, eyes locked on the photo. "I think I'm going to walk around town for a bit. Feel free to stay and play." She clears her throat as she heads out, leaving her lightsaber on her night stand.

Walking around the cloudy city Rue almost wishes for rain, if only so she can cry for a moment and no one know. After walking for a while she sits on a park bench watching the clouds grow darker.

"This isn't where I expected to find you on a day off." Rex calls from behind her as he leans his arms on the bench.

"Where did you think I would be?" Rue laughs looking over at him.

"Playing with kids, admiring flowers, kicking someone's butt in the training room." Rex names them off. "I never thought I would find you staring into a darkening sky." His eyes widen as he notices her expression.

"I guess I just need some air." Rue stares at the ground with a sad fog reflected in her eyes.

"There's a bar not far from here. Why don't we go for a drink?" Rex motions to the city.

"Why captain, aren't you daring." Rue jokes with that sadness still clear.

"I'm the person you can talk to right? Well sometimes a drink helps." Rex taps her shoulder, motioning to the streets.

Nodding she follows him to a little whole in the wall bar. Thousands of different aliens are there and don't seem to be surprised to see a clone there off shift. A few drinks in Rex learns two very important things about Rue; she has NO tolerance for alcohol and she's an HONEST drunk.

"Re~x! I still want to dri~nk." Rue giggles as she's carried on his back.

"YOU are done, drunk cat." Rex fixes her on his back as he heads for a hotel, figuring she shouldn't go back to the temple like this.

"Yud no fu~n!" Rue wriggles around on his back.

Making it to a small hotel, he carries the wriggling and loud Rue to the room. Rex gently plops her on the bed, grateful she seems to have fall asleep.

'Honestly. You only had a few drinks, how did you get like this?' Rex sighs as he covers her with a blanket.

As he starts for his bed, he feels a hand grab his. Glancing over he sees an out of it Rue holding on to him with a flushed face.

"Rue wh-" Rex starts as he looks down at her.

"Nay Rex…If I asked you to… would you leave with me?" Rue cuts him off. "Would you be my soldier?" she stares at him with longing eyes.

"Try asking me that again when you're sober." Rex frees his hand.

It doesn't take long for Rue to fall back asleep. In the other bed, Rex stares at her sleeping face.

-Flash back:

'Rex… my soldier.' Rue mutters in her sleep.

'Would you be my soldier?' Rue stares at him with a sleepy and flushed face.-

Rex quickly turns to stare at the ceiling. Covering his mouth, he is grateful for Rue being asleep so she can't see how red he is.


	14. Chapter 14

**[S1 Light 14: An Answer Found]**

The next morning Rex is tired with her drunken question running through his head. As Rue wakes up, Rex learns she is also a blackout.

The return to the temple is quiet. Rex tries to keep from his embarrassment from showing while Rue hangs her head in shame of what she can't remember.

"Hey Rex, did I… do or say something… to make things acquired between us?" Rue glances up at him with her ears drooped with embarrassment.

-Flashback:

'Would you leave with me?' Rue stares at him with a flushed face.

'Would you be my soldier?' Rue stares at him, clearly out of it.-

'Should I tell her?' Rex pounders glancing to the side.

"There you two are!" Ahsoka comes running throw the temple halls.

"What's the matter Snips?" Rue notices the panic in her tone and eyes.

"Grievous! He… he's taken Master Koth hostage!" Ahsoka points to the temple.

Rushing to a meeting room, they meet up with others gathered around to see what Grievous has sent them. Rex leaves with other Clones to check the massage for any clues.

"Jedi scum!" Grievous begins with Master Koth facedown at his feet. "I have taken one of your own. I would kill him, but tormenting him will harm you far more." He laughs as droids hit him with electric staffs.

"Go. Away take the Young Ones." Yoda orders Ahsoka.

"Sir, the decoder squad found a message from Master Koth." Another Clone zooms in on his hands to see a signal.

"Prepare the ships to head for these coordinates." Kenobi orders the Clones.

"Yes sir." They sellout as they head out.

In the star croozer, they all go over the plan. Rue is disappointed she's not on the assault team but understands she'll be needed to help treat Master Koth and the men when they come back.

After the meeting they all go to prepare for the mission ahead. Rue heads to the medical bay to make sure they have everything.

"Captain Rex? Do you need something?" Jessie, a medical clone, lifts an eyebrow surprised to see him there.

"I just need to finish a conversation with General Elulu, Jessie." Rex glances over at Rue.

"It's alright Jessie. We've already done an inventory count." Rue walks over to them. "Why don't you make sure we have enough medical packs? Just incase of a ground assault." She hands him a clipboard.

"Yes General." Jessie sellouts before heading off.

"So have you come to answer my question?" Rue stares at him, her face a bit flushed.

"What?" Rex stares at her wide eyed.

"Did I do or say something to make things acquired between us?" Rue repeats herself. "Didn't you come to answer me? Or did you need something else?" she stares at him confused.

"No. I mean yes. I mean…" Rex stammers. "The truth is last night… last night you…" he starts.

"Rex, time to get going." Anakin's voice comes through his wrist comuniacater.

"On my way sir." Rex responds.

"Wait." Rue takes a hold of his hand gently. "What were you going to say?" she stares at him with her face growing hot with worry and anticipation.

"Well…" Rex stares to the side, searching for the words.

"General Elulu! We have men and General Koth who need attending to!" Clones announce as they help the men into the medical bay.

"We'll talk when I get back." Rex whispers as he heads out.

"Come back safe." Rue whispers to herself as she turns to the men waiting for her.

Rue keeps busy tending to the wounded men. She also learns how annoying she must be to her caretakers while tending to some of the more rambunctious Clones. Men that feel as if they belong in the field and not in a bed.

As the day passes by, Rue tries to stay awake with work to keep her mind off what Rex was going to tell her. Later on that night Anakin comes to the medical bay to check on his men. Entering the area he finds his men sleeping peacefully and then spots Rue fast asleep at a desk.

'She really does push herself to hard.' Anakin laughs quietly as he covers her with a blanket.

The next morning Kenobi returns with all of his men. Rex heads to the medical bay. Partially to be treated but mostly to see Rue.

-Flashback:

'You have someone don't you?' Cut, a defected clone, stares at Rex with a knowing look. 'Someone you can call home.' He smiles softly.

'Sort of.' Rex answers glancing down at his dinner.

'You can stay with us Rex. I mean we are brothers.' Cut holds his wife close with his kids just in front of him.

'No. I still have a question to answer.' Rex smiles softly.

'Stay safe.' Sou, a pink Twi'lek, smiles softly at him.-

'I wonder what she'll say.' Rex takes a deep breath as he enters the medical bay.

"Rex?! Are you okay?" Rue spots the large whole in his chest plate.

"I'm alright. It missed my heart." Rex nods. "But Jessie thought it best I be looked over." He flinches from his shoulder pain.

"Alright. Take off your armor and shirt. I'll go get some fresh bandages." Rue breathes a sigh of relief as she motions to an empty bed.

Rex does as he's told. While sitting on the edge of the bed he check on some of his brothers, asking how their doing and feeling. Rue reapplies medicine to his wounds then rebandages him.

While on the star croozer the secret couple can't really find time to talk. This makes both feel a bit anxious.

"Want to head for a drink captain?" Some clones motions to town, back at the capital.

"Sorry, I… I have plans." Rex heads of to look for Rue.

Rue meditates in her room. Trying to calm herself after everything that has happened. While trying to clear her head she senses Rex just outside.

"Rex, hi." Rue stands as he walks in. "I thought you'd be going out with your brothers after everything you had been through." She stares at him with a twinkle of delight in her eyes.

"Actually because of that I thought I should answer your question." Rex stands in front of her with a serious expression.

"Really? I would think some drunken stupidity would be nothing compared to everything else." Rue laughs.

"Actually you asked me something that night. Something that I think needs to be answered." Rex tries to keep calm, yet comes off stiff.

"I asked you something? What did I say?" Rue becomes more anxious.

Rex takes a deep breath. "You asked if I would leave the Republic with you." He stares at Rue with a serious expression.

"I… I was drunk. Y-you can't take that-" Rue stammers with her ears pinned down staring at the ground.

"Yes." Rex responds.

"What?" Rue perks up, not sure what she heard.

"Yes I would. I would leave with you if you asked me." Rex smiles softly.

Not sure what to say, Rue simply hugs him. Rex hugs her back, relieved it wasn't just drunk talk.

The two sit on her bed talking for quite awhile. Rue explains she has no plans to leave yet. She explains THAT question was simply because she wondered where they stud in their relationship. Rex is grateful to hear this and is put at ease about his questions about their stance is answered for him as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**[S1 Light 15: Heart of the Matter]**

Rex and Rue enjoy lunch together in the mess hall. They chat about random stuff until their comlinks begin blinking. Packing up they go to a meeting room.

"Duchess Satine Kryze is stubborn." Kenobi sighs. "She will need guards during her trip." He relays.

"We'll make a course for Mandalore." Anakin gives a head bow to his master.

"We should be there in a day." Rue chimes in.

"Actually Rue. I would like you to go… a different root on this mission." Kenobi instructs.

"Undercover? Why?" Rue lifts an eyebrow.

"Duchess Satine could be a target and I would like someone close by. But she'll never allow a man or Jedi that close." Kenobi explains. "So for this job you are a Mythian Embracery." He instructs.

"But I'm known as a Jedi." Rue motions to herself.

"True." Kenobi nods. "But you are also known as Rue Elulu, Princess of Mythia." He explains.

"Fine." Rue sighs with defeat. "But we're talking about this later." She stares at the master seriously.

"I'm sure we will." Kenobi gives a small head bow then clicks off.

While Rue is dressed, the men get ready for the mission. While packing the croozer many of the men freeze as Rue starts walking towards them in her royal dress.

"Wow. Did you think General Elulu could look like that? No way." The men whisper to one another.

'She really does suit it.' Rex stares wide eyes, frozen like his men.

"Down boys." Anakin laughs as he taps Rex's shoulder as he walks over to Rue.

"Make one comment Skyguy, and I break you." Rue stares at him angrily, saber in hand.

"No comment, just need your lightsaber." Anakin holds out his hand.

"B-but-" Rue holds her saber close.

"R2 will keep it safe for you." Anakin takes it then hands it to the droid.

Pouting, Rue joins them on the croozer. They quickly jump to hyperspace heading for Mandalore.

Arriving they board the Royal Star Ship. Rue joins the rest of the Senators and Chairmen's in a large decorated parlor. As Kenobi and Anakin enter, Kenobi and Satine begin to argue like an old married couple.

"Why don't we head for dinner? And continue this later." A Senator motions to a door.

"Fine." The two say parting ways.

"I would like to talk with Master Kenobi for a bit." Rue stands in front of him, clearly irritated.

"I'll… check on the men." Anakin leaves one way as the Senators head for the dining hall.

"What could be the matter?" Kenobi stares down at the young Jedi.

"You know what Obi-wan. I know you see yourself as my guardian, but this HAS to stop!" Rue growls slightly. "Extra leave, photo of my father, and now a job where I play a princess?!" she motions to her outfit.

"You aren't PLAYING! You ARE a princess! And it is high time you remember that!" Kenobi stares at her scoldingly. "You were only brought into the council because of the strength of your abilities and to keep you safe from your uncle!" he lectures.

"I'M A JEDI!" Rue shouts with her ears perked up in anger.

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS! Besides the council will NEVER view you as a TRUE Jedi!" Kenobi shouts back.

Rue's eyes widen with shock then begin to mist as her ears droop with sadness. Kenobi realizes he had gone too far and tries to take it back but Rue slaps his hand away as she heads for the dining hall.

While at dinner Kenobi comes in to inform them there is a problem below deck. Soon an assign robot barges into the dining hall. Kenobi and Rue help keep everyone safe. Although Rue finds it more difficult without her saber and in the dress.

After sending the Senators to another room, the Jedi look over the robot spiders. Finding one alive, Kenobi comes up with a plan and sends Anakin back below to kill the remaining spider bots as Rue, reluctantly, stays with him to keep the Senators safe.

Using the little bot, Kenobi finds the traitor among the council. As he takes Satine hostage Kenobi goes after him, leaving Rue to guard the others.

Satine safe and the traitor killed, they dock at the Senet. Leaving the ship, many of the Senators thank Rue for her protection. Turning to leave she sees Kenobi and Anakin standing close by discussing something.

"What's going on between you two?" Anakin whispers as Rue walks off with Satine.

"I went too far on a certain matter." Kenobi sighs staring at the ground repentively.

As the meetings begin it seems as if Satine is going to lose her independents and even her freedom. Luckily Kenobi and Padme are able to clear things up.

Receiving an invitation from Satine, Rue heads for her room. Reaching her quarters Rue is surprised to find Kenobi there in her stead.

"What are-?" Rue stares at him stunned.

"I asked Satine if she could help. Can we talk?" Kenobi motions to a couch.

"Alright." Rue nods a bit timidly.

"I went too far with my words. I'm sorry." Kenobi bows his head. "I was just trying to remind you of who you were. But in that I forgot who you are becoming." He stares with repents.

"I'm sorry too." Rue bows her head. "I know you want to help, but my fate is my fate and I should decide it." She motions to herself.

"I know." Kenobi nods.

"But your right." Rue's eyes soften and saddens. "I DO have to think about my people and what will happen after the war. But for now I'm just a Jedi. Okay?" she places her hand on Kenobi's.

"No." Kenobi shakes his head. "You are the bravest and have the biggest heart I've seen. You are anything but ordinary." He smiles tenderly at her as he places his hand on hers.


	16. Chapter 16

**[S2 Light 1: Deafens]**

Two years have passed since the wars beginning. In this time Cut Lawquane moves his family to Mythia, Rex left the info, to protect them from the droids.

Along with Mythia becoming a refugee site, Rue decides on what to do about her people. She decides to make it so her people are ruled by a government of peers instead of a royal family. She places three people she trusts to be the Chairmen and voices for their people. Her family; Lady May of the Rabbiten Maidens along with Lee and Jen Paws. As for what she decided about the Jedi order… that is to be looked over again at the end of the war.

On a clear morning in the temple at the center of the Capital, Lee goes over medical supplies with Jessie. After talking things over Lee walks off with Rex, his designated guard, to his shuttle.

"Is something on your mind Rex?" Lee glances over at his old friend.

"It's nothing Chairmen Paws." Rex stares ahead with a small head shake.

"It will forever be Lee to you, my friend." Lee chuckles as his gives a nod. "So as a friend I'm asking you to trust me. What's on your mind?" he stares at Rex curiously.

"I actually, if we could talk in private for a moment…" Rex motions to a corner near the croozer.

"Sure thing." Lee nods.

While they talk Rue comes to the hanger, to see her brother off. As she come in she see Lee getting excited about what Rex is discussing with him.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Rue walks up to them, tail twitching in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing much." Lee grins as his ears bounce with delight. "See you two in a couple days." He heads for his shuttle.

"What did you two talk about?" Rue glances at Rex with curiosity.

"We were talking about the Blossom Festival." Rex glances to the side, clearly lying.

Before Rue could ask again, Anakin contacts her on her communicator. Meeting Anakin and Kenobi in a conference room, they look over an intercepted message between Duuke and his assassin apprentice. The message clearly states they are going after Kamino. This irritates Rex and Codey.

They pack up quickly heading for Kamino. On the way Rue finds it hard to go near Rex with his serious and quite intimidating expression.

When they arrive, Anakin heads to one of the fighters to keep guard above orbit. With him up there Kenobi watches from the hollo screen in a meeting room. Meanwhile, Rex escorts Rue to the medic bay to help move and treat any wounded men.

'I've never seen Rex so tense.' Rue glances up at his hyper focused expression. 'I wish I could do something for him.' She reaches for his hand.

As she is about to take a hold, a group of young cadets stop to great Rex and Rue with their teacher. When their gone Rue sighs realizing she can't take his hand nor risk showing her feelings on this world.

At the medical bay, she treats who she can as other troopers help move the men to the barracks. Codey soon joins them to help get his brothers to safety.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this but…" a galaxy eyed bounty hunter approaches the three of them, clearly worried.

"What is it?" Rue places her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"A small group of cadets are still out there. They apparently got separated from the rest of the group." The sea green man glances at the other young clones.

"We'll find them." Codey and Rex place on their helmets.

"I'm coming with you. They might be hurt." Rue joins them.

The three of them head out to the new battlefield corridors. Striking down quite a few Clankers along the way, they look for the cadets. Once at the barracks, they find the cadets with a janitor clone, 99, along with Fives and Echo.

Fives and Echo reassures the cadets that they can hold of the Clankers on their own. 99 leads Rex and Codey to the armory while Rue makes sure the cadets are alright. Once they're back they get ready to defend themselves.

They hold the droids back some. As they enter the barracks, the cadets and Rue join in on the actions. Running out of ammo, 99 tries to head for the armory but is shut down.

Rue pushes the droids back with the force then heads over to 99 as the others cover her. As they finish off the droids, Rue rolls 99 on to her lap.

"I'm so sorry." Rue shakes her head slowly.

"He was truly one of us." Codey bows his head in respect, the others do the same.

Taking care of the fallen and wounded, Kamino goes back to work and training. Rex and Codey promote Echo and Fives to ARC Troopers.

Finally able to take a break, a few of them go to the mess hall. While eating with a few other troopers, most staring at Rue, Kenobi and Anakin walk in with travel packs in hand.

"Don't the two of you need to get changed and going?" Kenobi throws them the packs.

"I thought my leave would be on hold after all this." Rue stares at him confused yet also relieved.

"Hardly. Now get changed, we leave in an hour." Anakin chuckles motioning to the hanger.

The two head off to change. While in the barracks, many of the clones find it odd that Rex is changing into common clothes.

"So those are Mythian clothes." Codey stares at the odd outfit, in his eyes anyway.

"Yeah. Still feels odd putting it on." Rex fidgets with the collar.

"It might feel odd, but I think it suits you." Rue walks in, now in her kimono. "Ready to go?" she motions to the door.

"Sure." Rex throws his pack over his back.

Leaving, the other troopers stare wide eyed. Most stunned at the change between Jedi General Elulu and Rue in common clothes.


	17. Chapter 17

**[S2 Light 2: I Do PT.1]**

It doesn't take long to get back to the Capital and from there the secret couple hops on a shuttle to Mythia. On the ride both seem to have something on their mind as they stare off to something unseen.

Landing at the docking bay, many people begin to head for the clear grass lands and flower meadow Mythia. Once off the ship Rue pauses in front of the shuttle.

"Rue?" Rex turns to her confused.

"Before we go any further there's something I need to tell you." Rue plays with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Rex stands in front of her worried and confused.

Rue takes a deep breathe, calming before speaking. "I told the council that after the war I'm leaving them. And I was wondering… if you… would leave with me?" she glances up at him with pleading eyes and drooped ears.

"Rue, you have got to be the most puzzling person I've ever met. I could spend a lifetime with you and never get close to figuring you out." Rex speaks softly.

"Yeah." Rue looks to the dirt ground with a sad sigh.

"And I don't want to miss a minute of it." Rex gently places his hand on her face.

"What?" Rue perks up with wide eyes.

"Rue Elulu, will you marry me?" Rex smiles softly at her.

Rue jump hugs him with her tail wagging. People cheer and clap, reminding them where they are. The two, flushed, gives a small head bow before heading off.

Reaching Cut's farm, they have dinner with their families. Jen's not happy that she missed the proposal, but is happy for her sister all the same. That is until they informed her it would have to happen during this leave.

"NO ONE CAN PLAN A WEDDING THAT QUICKLY!" Jen stares enraged with her ears and tail perked up.

"We don't have a choice Jen." Rue slinks back into her chair a bit.

"With the war and our missions… well it would be easier to do it now." Rex explains.

"Let's also not forget that they are technically breaking their regulations by being together." Lee places his hand on hers.

"That's still TOO short a time." Jen huffs, still mad yet understanding the situation a bit. "Tell them Lady May." She glances at the quiet, clearly thinking, nun.

"I know someone that would be happy to marry you two if you're willing to wait until the three week mark." Lady May glances at the couple.

"Really?" they all say; the couple happy, Jen a bit irritated she's not on her side, and the others are mostly surprised.

"Yes." Lady May nods. "You wish to have time to plan so your sister can have a memorable ceremony. But we know they have a limited time and Rue would not want a large wedding to begin with. This way each of you is able to have what you wish." She explains calmly.

"I think it's a fair compromise." Suu nods with a small smile.

"I agree." Rue nods. "Jen?" she glances up at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Fine." Jen sighs, giving in. "But that means we have to get started on planning right now." She smiles softly to her sister, showing everything is alright now.

"Fair enough." Rue laughs.

"Then I will contact my friend." Lady May stands elegantly, bowing before leaving.

"Thank you for all your help Lady May." Rex sees her to the door.

"Treat her well Rex. She deserves a happy ending." Lady May whispers, glancing lovingly at her now clearly grown up pup.

"I will." Rex smiles softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**[S2 Light 3: I Do PT.2]**

Keeping to her word Jen pulls Rue along to wedding plan, leaving little time for the couple to truly relax together. Although tiring, Rue finds herself enjoying the planning.

While the girls plan most of it, Lee and Rex are in charge of the cake and their outfits. Rex is a bit uncomfterble about the poking that came from being measured for his wedding yukata. Yet he does enjoy watching everyone helping to plan for the event, clearly showing how they all see and feel about Rue. They all refuse to let them pay, saying this is the least they can do for their princess.

As the days pass the time to meet their officializer finally arrived. The couple froze in fear as they see Yoda standing there next to Lady May.

"Worry you do not." Yoda shakes his head slowly. "Clear you were on your decision about the Order." He glances up at his old student.

"I have also been keeping him informed on you two." Lady May comes clean.

"What?!" they all on freeze as their eyes widen with shock.

"Understand I do. Strong your feelings are for one another." Yoda smiles softly at the two of them. "Offiialize I would be happy to do." He bows his head slightly.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Rue kneels down to hug her hold master.

"Happy I am for you." Yoda whispers hugging her back.

The next couple of days are spent finishing the small details. Yoda helps decorate the castle's ball room, mostly using the force to get to spots others can't reach.

At last the wedding day arrives. Cut stands next to Rex in their yukata with Jen to their left, as they wait for the music to begin. First out is Shaeeah skipping down the long aisle, spreading the flower petals with her little jump.

Rex takes a deep breath to relax the music begins for Rue's entrance. As she steps into the grand ball room with Lee walking her down the aisle, all eyes are on her. The Pix in her hair seems to bring out the whites and pinks in her kimono.

All the world seems to fade away as their eyes meet. Standing in front of one another all their strife and fears seem to fade away in an instant.

"Here we are to honor two brave young hearts." Yoda begins. "Many trials they have faced. More to come there are. But, make it they will. For strong their bond is." He smiles up at the couple. "Rex, swear you do to love and cherish Rue in sickness and in health. Richer and for poorer." He looks at the soldier.

"I do." Rex smiles softly.

"Rue, swear you do to love and cherish Rex in sickness and in health. Richer and for poorer." Yoda glances at the beautiful Rue.

"I do." Rue smiles happily.

"This the bride, you may." Yoda smiles happily.

Gently placing his hand on her cheek, Rex leads her lips to his. Everyone cheers for them as the younger kids cover their eyes from the scene. Shaeeah half covers hers as she peeks at them.

The couple almost seems to glow in the colorful rays coming off the stain glass windows. For them all the world seem to vanish in the others embrace.

Lead to the back garden for food and dancing, everyone congratulates the new couple. After a bit of food and speeches it is time for the couple's first dance. This still made Rex a little uncofterble but he relaxes as he watches Rue's bright eyes twinkle with each passing moment.

After their dance others quickly join in. While the adults twirl around the kids hop around in circles holding hands. All laughing and enjoying themselves.

Soon they cut the large four layered cake. A little while after eating it is time to through the bouquet. When ten year old Shaeeah catches it Cut's face can only be described as ghost white. Not understanding, Shaeeah dances around with the bundle of flowers happy to have caught it.

When the sky begins to be dyed purples and pinks by the setting sun, everyone begins to leave. Lady May leads the newlyweds to the far-east wing where a royal sweet is waiting for them.

The large room is decorated with flowers peddles scattered on the stone flower with a few on the giant bed. Lady May bids them goodnight with a head bow then heads back to the kids in the west wing.

"We can finally rest." Rex begins to loosen his yukata as he sits on the bed.

"It was pretty hectic." Rue giggles. "But nice all the same." She sits next to him, laying her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"I was. But it's nice to be alone now." Rex whispers as he pecks her lips.

Kissing him back she wraps her arms around his neck as they slowly lower to the bed. Rex begins on doing her kimono finding the fabrics sound as it falls quite alluring.

Only parting their lips long enough to take a few breathes they lock together once more. The two of them feel and kiss all over their interlocked bodies falling into the endless passion of the other.

As the morning sun light streams into throw the curtains Rex wakes up to see Rue snuggled into his chest. With the sunlight causing her skin to shine he tenderly kisses her forehead.

"Rex… my soldier." Rue smiles as she nuzzles him, still asleep.

"Yeah. Your soldier and my Jedi." Rex whispers, pulling her close as he closes eyes with a small warm smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**[S2 Light 4: Corruption]**

After their leave it is time to return to active duty. One of their first assignments back is to free Ryloth from the Separatists. The battle is long and hard, but in the end they are freed once more.

On a rainy morning in the capital, Rue and Rex face against one another in a sparring match. Rex grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back. Grinning, believing he won, Rex moves himself closer to her. With a quick huff Rue moves her tail, tripping him to fall on his back.

"You know you could let me win once." Rex sits up rubbing the back of his head.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Rue laughs holding her hand out for his.

Rex takes her hand but pulls her down to him. "I win." He whispers with a grin, holding a rubber knife at her side.

"Cheat." Rue whispers with a small smile as she moves closer to his lips.

Inches away from each other's lips Rue places her finger tips on his as she backs away. Confused Rex is about to speak as Ahsoka comes into the training room.

"Here you two are." Ahsoka smiles at them.

"What's up Snips?" Rue heads over to towels and water bottles on a bench, tossing Rex his stuff.

"We're needed in the courts main chamber." Ahsoka motions to the door.

"We'll be there in a minute." Rex sips some of his water.

After a shower and changing they head for the courts main chamber. The missions are assigned one by one. Anakin is assigned a mission with Master Kit Fisto and then they turn to Ahsoka and Rue.

They are to go to Mandalore to teach academy students. Padme believes Ahsoka can connect with them age wise and Rue can inform them about corruption with the tale of her planet.

During the long flight, Ahsoka becomes antsy. She feels that this mission is too simple for her and Rue.

On the flight Rue tries to keep her mind busy. While reading in her courters she feels Rex at her door.

"A little bold for you to come this late isn't it?" Rue opens the door with a small laugh.

"I just wanted to let you know we'll be arriving shortly." Rex glances at the ground then at her, clearly having something on his mind.

"Are sure that's it? You look like you have something to say." Rue stares a bit confused.

"I was just worried." Rex whispers with a sigh. "I know how THAT time makes you feel and I just… I wanted to make sure you're really alright with this." He stares at her tenderly.

"I'm happy you care so much but I'm fine. Really." Rue smiles tenderly at him.

"Are you sure?" Rex gently places his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sure." Rue nuzzles into his hand. "And besides it's high time some good comes out from what happened." She smiles softly as she places her hand on top of his. "So~ are you coming in?" she glances up at him with loving eyes.

"I really should get back to the barracks." Rex sighs glancing down the hall.

"Really?" Rue's ears droop a bit disappointedly.

"I really did come just to check on you." Rex nods slowly. "Try to get some sleep before we land." He pecks her forehead before leaving.

"Night." Rue sighs heading back to her room.

Laying down again she is able to sleep. In a couple of hours they land on Mandalore.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Master Skywalker and Elulu." Satine bows her head to them.

"Sadly I will have to leave for another mission. But I leave my padawan Ahsoka and master Elulu." Anakin motions to the two of them.

"Before joining us, both of you must leave your lightsabers behind." An old man motions to their cases.

"But-" Ahsoka touches her saber hesitantly.

"It is law that no off worlders may have weapons. Especially Jedi after master Kenobi's last visit and… trouble." Prime Minister Almec clears his throat as he motions to the Jedi once more.

"We will do as asked of us." Rue removes her saber and holds out her hand for Ahsoka's.

"They'll be safe with me." Anakin takes a hold of them then heads back to the ship.

"Thank you for understanding." Satine bows her head to them.

While teaching there seem to be four students that take more of an interest in the lesson than the others. After teaching for a few days, the four curious students soon fall quiet. They say they found corruption, breaking into a warehouse, and are meeting with the Prime Minister later on that night.

"I'm worried about them." Ahsoka sighs as the two of them walk back to their guest rooms.

"And I've got a bad feeling about the Prime Minister." Rue ponders, her tail twitching with her deep thought expression. "I'll go talk with Satine while you watch the kids. Alright?" she glances at Ahsoka.

"Right." Ahsoka nods heading off in a different direction.

Rue heads for Satine's chambers. Arriving she finds a fight between Satine's guards and unmarked soldiers. Rue jumps into the fight using the force to push the men back. Trying to defend Satine, Rue doesn't see one of the men come up behind her with a shock staff.

"… ue. Rue. Rue wake up." Satine gently shakes her.

"S-Satine?" Rue slowly opens her eyes only to find herself in a high up and thick glass prison.

"Thank the stars you're alright." Satine sighs with relief.

"Not for long." The Prime Minister comes out from the shadows with a wicked smirk.

"If you think the Jedi Council will allow this…" Rue begins as she glares as stands.

"I doubt they'll believe you." Prime Minister huffs. "Especially after they see you have broken their law. And with a clone captain no less." He holds up her locket.

Rue touches her neck as her eyes widen with fear. As he leaves he gives another wicked smirk.

Sometime later Ahsoka appears to save them, unaware it is a trap. As the four shackled students are brought in the two Jedi step into action. The kids help as well by pouncing on a few of the guards.

Ahsoka manages to get the shock collar off of Satine and on the Prime Minister. Feeling the pain of the collar he orders his men to stand down. Shackled their selves they are put in to separate cells.

Later on that night Rue is called to Satine's chamber. Fearing a court martial or worse, being separated from Rex, she takes a deep breath before entering her room.

"You called for me, your majesty?" Rue bows as she enters.

"There's no need for that." Satine smiles softly at her. "I merely wanted to return this and ask you to join me for dinner." She gently places the locket in Rue's hands.

"Why-?" Rue stares confused.

"I have a soldier myself that I still hold hope will choose me over the saber." Satine has a mix of sadness and hope in her eyes.

"Once this is over I'm sure he will." Rue smiles softly, placing her locket back around his neck.

The two enjoy a small dinner. The only request Satine has is that Rue tells the story of how her and Rex came to be a couple.


	20. Chapter 20

**[S2 Light 5: Prison Break]**

After Mandelor things seem to become troubling for both sides of the war. Padme travels, illegally, to a Separatist planet in order to try nauseating peace. Or at least see if it is possible.

After a supposed attack from the Separatist and they themselves claim the Republic attacked, a bill to bankrupt the bank is passed. When it appears they are going to the banking clans for help, it is stopped by a heartfelt speech from Padme.

Along with this Anakin went on quiet an adventure of his own. Finally having the answer as to whether he is the chosen one. But will his fate be to bring peace or destroy? Only time will tell.

"This is where Master Piell and his men are being held." Anakin brings up a hollo-map in a meeting room.

"This looks difficult." Rue looks it over with her tail swaying as she ponders over what can be done.

"It was designed to hold rogue Jedi or Sith. It will not be easy." Plo looks over the map.

"Not to mention this is data from the old tunnels. Who knows what the prison looks like its self." Kenobi sighs stroking his beard.

"I believe there is a way to break them out. But the problem is getting in." Plo taps his breathing apparatus.

"I think I know away." Anakin smirks.

After the Jedi discus the plan to break into the Citadel. On their way to prepare for the mission they are met up with an excited Ahsoka. Not wanting to be there for that talk, they all head in different directions.

Rue collects supplies from the medical bay then heads for the carbon-freezing chambers. Heading down to the chambers, Rue is quickly pulled into a small matinence room. Turning around she sees a worried Rex.

"What's that look for?" Rue stares at him confused.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go." Rex speaks plainly with concern in his voice.

"You can't be serious." Rue pulls her arm free, a bit irritated. "You have no say in what missions I take." She stares fearsly.

"I'm not trying to." Rex shakes his head slightly. "But this is going to be difficult and since we're going in blind, we don't have a clue if we'll even come back." He stares at her concerned.

"We've been on countless missions like that." Rue huffs crossing her arms.

"Those were different. We weren't…" Rex sighs heavily, searching for the right words.

"Weren't what? Married?" Rue scuffs, more irritated with her ears perked up.

"Yes but…" Rex starts.

"But what?! Nothing's changed CAPTIAN!" Rue whisper shouts as she stares angrily. "What reason could you have to-" she starts to rant as Rex pulls her in close, kissing her.

"It IS different." Rex whispers with their lips inches apart. "Because now. Now I can tell you how you being in danger scares me. I don't want to lose you Rue." His eyes shaking as they stare into hers.

"If we stick together than there's a better possibility of us making it back. Right?" Rue smiles softly as she stares at him lovingly.

"Right." Rex nods slightly.

Pecking his lips, she smiles softly at him. Relaxing a bit he returns the kiss.

Before the two can fall into the stolen moment they are reminded of the mission by a call from Kenobi to meet them at the chambers. Frozen in the carbonite, they sleep until unfrozen in the Citadel.

As Anakin lectures Ahsoka, Rue looks over the other's to make sure none are suffering from carbon-sickness. Getting nowhere with their discussion, Kenobi separates them reminding them they have a mission.

Coming to a Cliffside they find that they can't use any of their equipment. Free climbing, the wind pushes down on them like a raging storm. Losing one man they are able to make it inside.

With the alarms sounding, they rapidly search for Master Piell. Freeing him they learn he only has half the info, his captain has the other. And he is locked up with the other men.

Freeing him and his men, they decide to separate into two teams. Rue goes with Kenobi and Piell while Anakin and Ahsoka go another way with Captain Wilhuff Tarkin.

"That man gives off a creepy feel." Rue comments as they part ways.

"He's a soldier. He's bound to give off a different feeling." Piell rests against a wall.

"Still don't like him." Rue huffs as they enter the air docks.

Moving upward, they try to keep as quiet as possible. While moving all the seals begin to close. Making it to a new section, Rue is just able to save her tail from being painfully shortened.

Moving through the vents they find their carrier. Yet it seems too easy. Kenobi moves to get a different view and finds it is a trap.

Making it to hubber bikes, they are captured once more. Luckily they are rescued by R2's squad.

They are able to meet up with Anakin's group again. But only in enough time to be trapped in the underground catacombs.

Trying to find their way to a new pick up spot, they soon find themselves running from mad canines. Trying to fight them off, many of the men are injured. Killing the beasts they find Master Piell was killed. Yet passed the info to Ahsoka before passing on.

Giving him and the fallen a proper farewell, or at least best at the moment, they begin heading for the meeting spot again. They make it to the meeting spot in enough time to jump aboard quickly.

Upon arriving at the Capital, they ask the captain to join them for debriefing. When he refuses and insists on going to the chancellor with his info Ahsoka does the same but for the Council. They decide to separate and then the Council will talk with the Chancellor later.

"Now I REALLY don't like that guy." Rue huffs as he struts off with his escort.

"He gives me the creeps too." Ahsoka huffs as they turn to the temple.


	21. Chapter 21

**[S2 Light 6: Slaves]**

Much has happened in the course of such a short time. Ahsoka had gone missing only to return with Young Ones once long thought dead. Then many went to an underwater kingdom to help keep piece. They are able to help reunite two races and possibly make the bond even stronger.

Rue did not go. Large bodies of water are not her strong point. Sadly it's a cat thing.

They were also sadly betrayed by one of their own. A Jedi master, Krell, falls to the Dark side and almost succeeds in handing over a planet to the Separatists.

He was the beginning of a few questions. How many will they lose, not only to battles but to the Dark side as well? What happens to the clones after the war? Should they be allowed a civilian life? Can they intirgrate into a new life?

After that incident, not much happened to their squads. At least nothing unusual. That is until they hear word of the Shili people being in distress.

Upon arriving, all seems too quiet. The slaver there tries to get the Jedi to surrender by threatening the inhabitance. They soon find that none are on the world but were sold to Queen Miraj Scintel.

They come up with a plan to get in. But it leaves Rex feeling anxious, although he can't tell. At least not Anakin or Kenobi.

"It's the only way to get in." Rue places on her blue off the sleeve tub-top. "And I won't pass as a slaver." She places her saber on the table as she removes her pants.

"It still doesn't feel right." Rex huffs with his back turned. "You shouldn't have to do this." He shakes his head slightly.

"Rex we've been through this. A mission is a mission." Rue places on her sand slippers.

"I know but…" Rex sighs as he turns speechless.

"And the argument stops." Rue chuckles. "If you like the outfit so much I just might keep it." She brushes her tail under his chin as she walks out.

"Wow." Ahsoka stares at Rue.

"Same to you." Rue laughs as she glances at her outfit.

"Yes. Yes you are both very pretty." Kenobi hands them cloaks. "Cover up until need. Alright?" he gives a fatherly tone.

"Yes master Kenobi." The girls do as asked while the guys go to change.

Reaching Zygerria, the air feels stale on the dust ball. Stepping on to the planet they are surrounded by slavers and slaves. Seeing it all makes Rue sick to her stomach, yet she cannot make a move.

Meeting a Zygerrian man, Anakin puts the plan in motion going to the palace with Ahsoka. Kenobi goes one way to look for the Togruta people. While Rex and Rue go another.

Searching for the missing colonists, Rue sniffs the air. She stops as she smells something familiar.

"What is it? The Togruta people?" Rex whispers while scanning the crowds.

"No." Rue shakes her head slightly. "Just something familiar. I can't place it though." She ponders.

"Maybe we should meet back up with General Kenobi." Rex feels anxious about how the other men are eyeing Rue.

Meeting up again, they find chief Togruta man. Kenobi and him are captured by other slavers, while the other two just get away. Watching as they are taken to a way, they follow to a stadium.

"I'm going to look for Anakin and Ahsoka." Rue whispers as they find a good vantage point.

"Stay safe." Rex takes a hold of her hand with concern in his eyes.

"Always." Rue winks before heading off.

Looking through the crowds, she catches a whiff of that sent again. Then it hits her. Talo pipe smoke, Omen had smoked around the palace a lot. Turning she feels her blood boil as her heart bounds in her chest.

"Been a long time. Huh little one?" Omen smirks as his tail twitches with delight.

"You… I'll kill you." Rue growls as she runs to attack him.

The two moves with cat like speed and reflexes. Eventually Omen has her hand twisted behind her back and his tail gripped around her neck.

"Stand down Jedi! Or I just might have to snuff out this wild fire." Omen reveals her to men fighting in the ring.

They throw down their sabers and blaster. Rue looks away as they kneel with their hands behind their heads. Omen smirks with delight at this victory.

Omen keeps Rue nearby as a prize while the queen keeps Anakin. Both obey in order to keep those around them and care about from being hurt.

One agenizing month passes before a move is made for freedom. Anakin frees Ahsoka and then both go to get Rue. They then head for the breaking camp to free the others.

While there Rue comes face to face with Omen again. Feeling her anger boil again only this time hotter, she throws him against the wall with the force. She then slowly begins to strangle him.

"Don't do it Rue!" Anakin shouts.

"Why?! Why shouldn't I?" Rue shouts with a deep anger in her eyes. "My father! A great deal of our people! All DEAD! Because of him!" she hisses. "Why shouldn't I kill him?!" she narrows her gaze.

"Because if you do you'll NEVER remember your dad without thinking of this!" Anakin shouts as he slowly moves closer to her. "You will also feel a darkness you'll never be able to shake. Trust me. It's not worth it. HE'S not worth it. Don't kill your light for someone so twisted and low." He places his hand on hers.

Rue releases him then makes a dash for their rescue cruiser. All of them are looked over at the medical bay on the star ship as they head for Shili once more. Cleared, Rue goes to the sleeping chambers quietly.

Rex knocks at her door. With no answer he takes a breath before going in. Rue simply sits on the edge of the bed, not even looking up. Rex quietly sits beside her then fixes her blanket so it is over her shoulders.

Before he can say anything she berries her face in his chest. Feeling her shake as the quiet drops hit his shirt, he holds her close as she releases everything she had been holding in.

"I have you. I have you." Rex whispers as he gently pats her head.


	22. Chapter 22

**[S2 Light 7: Rebels PT.1]**

Much has happened in the course of two more years. A new enemy, Savage, has entered the system. Along with him an old enemy, Darth Maul, arise in the system. They attack many and nearly kill our band of heroes. Yet are sent packing.

Much death and destruction has come to the galaxy. Yet through it a new fire of hope is lit. Rebels begin to rise against their corrupt systems.

One such group asks for help on the planet Oderon. The Council listens to their request then asks for time to think it over.

"We can't fight their war." Mas shakes his head slightly.

"They aren't asking that. They're asking for help." Ahsoka speaks up.

"We are spread too thin as it is." Another master sighs heavily.

"But that's just it. With their help we will have less to do." Rue joins in. "We can't stop them from fighting. But we CAN help them so less civilians are hurt."

"Rue makes a valid point." Plo ponders. "We can think of this as a test run. If it works then we will train others." He suggests.

"Alright." Kenobi agrees. "Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Rue, and I will go." He motions to his team.

"I can have a cruiser ready in a couple of hours." Anakin steps forward.

"May the force be with you." Plo bows respectfully to them.

"So much for the Blossom Festival." Rex whispers with a sigh as he fixes his gloves.

"It's my leave. Shouldn't I be the one sighing?" Rue laughs as she does a supply count. "Or is it because I promised to wear THAT for our anniversary?" She whispers as she moves inches away from his lips with flirty eyes.

"Someone might come by." Rex glances about with a flustered expression.

"You have a point." Rue backs down with a sigh. "I guess there won't be any kissing this time around." She heads for the ship carrying a medical pack.

'She enjoys this too much.' Rex sighs as he watches her walk off.

They soon find themselves over Oderon's forest on a cloudy night. Dropping down they look for the rebel cell. Yet they are the ones found.

The small group is led to the camp by a young coco skinned woman named Steela. Since the camp is far away they make camp in the woods for the night. Rex takes the first watch.

"The nights pretty cold." Rue brings over two cups of coffee and a blanket drooped over her shoulders, her eyes glowing in the dim fires glow.

"You should get some rest." Rex takes the cup then motions to the others in a circle by the fire.

"I thought you could use the company." Rue sits next to him sipping her warm drink.

"You're so stubborn." Rex chuckles as he sips his coffee.

"Isn't that what you love about me?" Rue winks playfully.

"I wonder." Rex teases with a small smile.

Rue shoves him slightly with a laugh. Rex chuckles quietly himself.

Hours later Ahsoka wakes up to relieve Rex. Sleepily she walks over only to stop and hide behind a tree as she spots Rex and Rue snuggling in a blanket.

'Okay I HAVE to be seeing things or dreaming.' Ahsoka peeks over to see them still snuggled close with cups in hand. 'Not seeing things.' She hides again then pinches her skin. 'Not dreaming either.' She rubs her sour arm.

"You should head back. Someone will be here to take over soon." Rex uncovers his arm.

"I guess you're right." Rue sighs as she stands.

"Thanks for the coffee." Rex pecks her lips as he hands her the cup.

"See you in a bit." Rue walks back to the small flame. "Ahsoka?" she spots her picking up sticks.

"Hey." Ahsoka gives a nervous smile. "I thought I would restock the fire before thanking over for Rex. Bringing him coffee?" she glances at the two cups.

"Yeah." Rue flushes under her nose a bit. "I-I'll bring that back." She takes the small bundle of twigs.

'I should think things over before I say anything.' Ahsoka walks off to where Rex is watching the dark forest.

In the morning they reach the camp. To their surprise their numbers are fairly large and they are set up in crumbling yet still standing ruins.

Ahsoka is happy to see Lux again and is looking forward to spending time with him again. As training begins it becomes clear they have a lot of work to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**[S2 Light 8: Rebels PT.2]**

Training has been going on for a few weeks. While there is progress, they still have a lot to learn. One thing has become clear, Steela is the voice of reason that keeps everyone in line.

While showing them how to take down different types of droids, they see an approaching vetalien of them. The Jedi suggest leaving but instead the rebels attack, showing exactly what they have learned.

Having impressed their teachers they head for their capital to begin striking against the false king. Conning they're way into the main city, they separate into three groups. Anakin goes with Kenobi to look for a place to stay. Rex goes with Lux and Saw go to rally followers inside while the girls gather supplies.

While shopping Rue can feel Ahsoka's emotions bounce about with anxiety and concern. Glancing at the young one, she can't tell where her mind is at.

"What's on your mind Snips? You seem out of it." Rue whispers as she gathers needed fruit.

"I… it's nothing." Ahsoka shakes her head slightly as she goes to another stand, clearly avoiding to look at Rue.

'What's going on with her?' Rue's tail twitches with curiosity at this aspect.

As the sabitush begins, it becomes clear that the people are fearful for the disruption along for their safety. Being aware of this the rebels decide to hit a heavy target in order to win the peoples favor. Lux suggest a power plant.

The hit is successful and then some. They begin attacking the Clankers in the mist of the darkness.

After this Anakin and Kenobi say they are leaving for a while, leaving Ahsoka, Rue and Rex behind to continue to watch their progress and help if absolutely necessary.

Noticing the way Ahsoka is avoiding her and Rex, Rue figures out what must be weighing on her mind. Finding the Padawan in a corner, staring at a hollo communicator, Rue takes a deep breathe before joining her.

"You know about Rex and I. Don't you?" Rue whispers as she leans against the wall.

"I-I don't know what you…" Ahsoka stutters as she glances to the side.

"Ahsoka, I know you know. But how?" Rue glances at her with a pleading expression.

Ahsoka sighs as she gathers her thoughts. "I… saw you two before we got to the camp." She plays with her hands a bit. "You seemed so… so natural with one another. I couldn't believe it." She glances up at Rue.

"I'm sorry you're put in this position Ahsoka." Rue sighs heavily. "And just so you know. Rex and I mad our piece with what happens if the Council or anyone ever found out." She pats her shoulder before beginning to walk off.

"Why? Why Rex?" Ahsoka questions with the communicator in hand.

"Because… our hearts chose each other." Rue turns to her with a small smile before walking off.

Ahsoka chooses to keep quiet. Not only for the sake of her friends but also because she has feelings for Lux.

With the rebellions growth comes Steela being named as their leader. When they hear the king is going to be executed in the morning Saw goes after him on his own.

The next morning they find they will have to save both. As they move in to save their king it seems as if they will need the Jedi's help once more. Both girls prepare to step in when the royal guards join the rebels and free them. The crowd helps them vanish as Rue jumps forward to help the Captain of the guard's get away.

They dart for the forest. Fining other rebel hideouts where they make camp in the mountains. Once save King Dendom sends out a hollow message to the people informing them of everything that has happened and he is standing with the rebels to free their planet.

"Thank you for all you have done." Dendom bows his head politely to Rue.

"It is all the rebels your majesty." Rue bows her head politely.

"Indeed. I would never have known the peoples strength until this event." Dendom stares down at the young rebels from a high perch.

The next morning they were under attack. New ships appeared that had defense shields. They had no other choice but to retreat for the time being. They send word of needing help to Anakin and Kenobi.

The day after a pirate shows up with new rocket launchers that can break through the barrier. Saw finds it thrilling and begins handing them out. Rue and Ahsoka help in the fight. Along with Rex blasting droids left and right.

During the battle Dendom was threatened. Steela protects him twice. As she dangles on a cliff side Ahsoka begins lifting her up. Until a gun hits her shoulder causing Ahsoka to drop Steela.

With the death of the young woman they storm the kingdom. With the help of the other citizens' help they dethrone the false king.

They hold a ceremony for the fallen. At the end of it they leave with Dendom and Lux promising to rejoin the Republic.


	24. Chapter 24

**[S2 Light 9: Progect Young One]**

After Onderon things seem to worsen. Mandalor is placed on a great deal of stress with the Watch Men and then Darth Mal takes over. Kenobi goes to save Satine. Then Darth Mal kills her in front of him. Broken hearted he returns to declare Mandalor had been taken over.

Along with that, Ahsoka is accused of a bombing and murder. Fleeing for her life she avoids the troopers. Finally Anakin finds out who had really done all of it. Barris claims she did it as it was the only way to stop the war. Ahsoka is asked back but refuses, feeling she can't trust the council.

With all of this, the twins also learned their force diminishes when they are away from one another. As an effect they are sent home. Their parents are unsure whether to be sad for them or pleased they will not be sucked into this seemingly endless war.

Meanwhile on Mythia on a rainy day, Rue looks out of her living room window to see pups running around playfully in the drops. She stares at them with reflective eyes as she sighs slightly.

"What's the sigh for?" Rex hands her a cup of coffee.

"Just thinking." Rue takes the coffee. "This war is close to being three and half years with no sign of letting up. Is this the kind of world a pup should be brought into?" she stares at the playing pups as she sips her steaming drink.

"Pup?" Rex glances at her surprised. "Are you…?" he quickly places down his cup then places his hand on her belly, a mix of excitement and worry on his face.

"No. Padme." Rue shakes her head slightly as she places her hand on his. "She's about three months in. And has asked me to guard her during the next six months." She remembers her friend's excited expression.

"I see. It was concern for a friend." Rex sighs with relief with a mix of disappointment on his face as he hugs her from behind.

"Not a bad plan though." Rue laughs slightly.

"What?" Rex's eyes widen with surprise.

"Think about it. If I was pregnant then the council would have to let me go. For the child's sake if nothing else. And they might even let you leave so the young one can have us both." Rue ponders with a small laugh.

Rex sweeps her up into his arms. "We'll have to get started then." He stares at her lovingly.

"Started?" Rue stares at him flustered and surprised.

"Project Young One." Rex whispers with a seductive tone.

Rue flushes a deep red as he walks to the bedroom with her in his arms. Kissing her deeply in front of the room, Rex gently kicks the door closed.

Returning to work, they go there separate ways. Rex goes back to Anakin's side and Rue is placed beside Padme.

As months pass Rue finds herself having less of an appetite. Padme grows worried about her and her lack of energy.

"I will bring these for testing Center Amidala." A Twi'lek nurse holds a few small vials of blood in her hands.

"Thank you." Padme bows her head slightly, holding her growing belly.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" The purple woman smiles at Padme and her escort Rue.

"Actually, Rue hasn't been feeling well. Can you run some tests on her as well?" Padme glances at her old friend.

"Padme, I've told you that I'm fine." Rue tries to shoe off the nurse preparing a needle.

"It will set me at ease. Please." Padme stare at Rue with worry clear on her face.

"Alright." Rue sighs with defeat.

The nurse pricks her shoulder to gather a small vial of blood, then heads off. In the meantime the friends chat about radium things. Their talks are cut short as the nurse returns.

"What news do you bring?" Padme touches her stomach again.

"Your babies are just fine." The young Twi'lek reviews her notes.

"Babies? There's more than one?" Padme has tears of joy dripping down her cheeks.

"Yes, healthy twins. A boy and a girl." The nurse smiles at her. "As for you miss Rue, congratulations are in order." She smiles at the young Mythian.

"What?" Both stare stunned.

"You are two months along yourself." The nurse shows her the test results.

"Th-that's impossible. I mean Rue is… is…" Padme seems confused until she glances over at Rue. "Is it possible?" She glances at her friend.

"It is." Rue simply touches her stomach with glee and fear mixed in her eyes.

After asking the young woman to keep the test results to herself for now, they return to Padme's home. They remain silent for a while. Both trying to think of what to say.

"Who's…" Padme glances over at her friend as she finally breaks the silnts.

"Rex. Rex is the father." Rue touches her stomach as she glances up at Padme.

"Wow. I never would have…" Padme's eyes widen. "If… we're being honest… I should tell you… the father is…" She touches her own stomach.

"Anakin, right?" Rue smiles softly at her.

"H-how do you know that?" Padme seems worried.

"His sent is everywhere and it's too strong for just dropping by occasionally." Rue sniffs the air.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep each other's secret." Padme sits next to her friend with a soft smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**[Light 10: Order 66]**

During a battle they were able to finally kill Dooku. Or at least Anakin was.

At this time they have also begin to feel something is wrong. Not only with the war but with Chancellor Palpatine.

Also Rue worries about the council finding out about the child before she can talk to Rex, whom is avoiding her messages at the time. Finally it is time for their return.

Rue, dressed in her Jedi rube, paces near the terminal, waiting for their shuttle to land.

"You men head back first. I have something else to do." Rex waves them off as he spots Rue behind a pillar.

"Yes sir!" The men salute as they head off.

"Rue, it's good to see you." Rex smiles as he removes his helmet.

"What happened?" Rue touches a small scar on the side of his head.

"A small injury." Rex places his hand on hers.

"Is that so? I'm glad." Rue sighs with relief, yet there is a twinge of fear in them.

"What's the matter?" Rex seems confused by her reaction.

"I… I have something to tell you." Rue moves her cloak enough to show a small baby bump.

Rex drops his helmet with wide eyes. "Y-you're…?" He touches her stomach.

Rue simply nods with a twinge of fear in her eyes. Rex's excitement quickly dies as he sees this.

The two decide to talk at a café. Rex catches her up on his missions and she tells him about how the pregnancy was discovered and going so far.

"Talking about a child is one thing. But now…" Rue touches her small bump. "Now I can't stop shaking." Her hand trembles on her cup.

"You won't be going alone." Rex gently places his hand on hers.

Rue relaxes slightly as she lays her head on his shoulder. It's funny the feel of the cool arm she once felt tense around now gave her a comfort she could never forget. Rex simply allowed her to rest as he smiles softly at her.

After finishing their coffee they head for the council.

Rue pauses in front of those seemingly looming doors. Rex takes a hold of her hand tightly. As she glances over at him, she finds that calming smile that always brings her joy. Clinging to his hand tightly, she takes a deep breath then knocks on the door.

The council stares in shock as they tell their story. They explain when the relationship began and why they have come to them now.

"We will need to deliberate. Please wait outside." Windo motions to the door.

"I would just like to say one last thing." Rue stands firm in the circle. "I will never take back nor regret following my heart." She glances at the masters before leaving with Rex.

"We'll wait for your answer." Rex bows then takes Rue's hand as they leave.

"Not shy now they are." Yoda chuckles once they are gone.

"Master Yoda this is no laughing or joking matter." Windo stares at the center of the room seriously.

"This is truly a predicament." Kenobi sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"Is it though?" Another master speaks up. "Surly they can't be punished for falling in love."

"That is not the Jedi way. Nor is it the Troopers." A female master interjects.

"Yet many species are allowed to marry. Mine in clouded." The big headed master points to himself.

"But Troopers…" One tries to argue.

"We now know they are capable of much more than fighting." Another interrupts.

"But what about them?" Windo glances at the other masters.

The couple wait for the answer on a bench outside. Rue felt like a Young One waiting for her discipline after messing up once more. While Rex memorizes Rue's face, as if this could possibly be the last time he will see her.

Finally the door opens causing them to stand quickly. Called back in they hold their breath while waiting for the final deliberation.

"Decided we have. Together you may go." Yoda smiles softly at them.

"R-really?" Rue's ears perk up.

"Yes." Yoda nods.

"Thank you masters." Rex holds Rue close.

"There are conditions however." Kenobi stares at them seriously.

"Rue will have to hand over her lightsaber and will be stricken from the Jedi Order. While Rex has to renounce himself as captain along with return the armer and weapons." Windo instructs.

"I have no complaints with that." Rue unhooks her saber.

"I don't either." Rex places his blaster next to her saber on a floating tray.

"You will also need to stay away from Mythia until the war is truly over." Kenobi instructs. "For yours and the peoples' safety."

"I understand." Rue nods, her ears a bit drooped at having to still stay away.

"We can go to Onderon. The king said we would always be welcome." Rex takes hold of her hand once more.

"May the force always look after you." Windo bows his head to them.

They bow themselves then head off to pack.

Rue packs very little in her bag. She freezes for a moment as she picks up the photo of her father. She smiles as she hugs it close before placing it in her bag.

Rex has even less as he readies for the life to come. Finishing changing he stares at his old helmet before placing it in his locker for the last time. Turning he sees Cody and Jessie.

"What are you two doing here?" Rex is happy yet surprised to see his brothers.

"Thought you could uses some medical supplies for the road." Jessie hands over a small satchel.

"And some grub. You'll be needing it." Cody tosses him another bag.

"Take care of the others in my place brothers." Rex sellouts them.

"Yes sir." They sellout back for the last time.

"Ready to go?" Rue stands by the pod.

"Ready." Rex fixes his bags on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Calls Kenobi as he hails them.

"What's going on Kenobi?" Rue seems confused.

"This is for you." Kenobi hands her a small white crystal.

"This is…" Rue stares at it with wide eyes.

"A reminder of your true heart and judgment." Kenobi smiles softly at her.

"Thank you." Tears drips from her cheeks as she holds the gem close.

"Take care of each other out there." Kenobi glances at the two of them.

"If a war couldn't keep us apart then nothing in the galaxy can." Rex jokes as he takes a hold of Rue's hand.

"By Obi-wan." Rue waves as the bay doors close.

"Good luck you two." Kenobi whispers as they head off.

The flight took no more than a day. To their surprise Ahsoka was at the palace with Lux. They explained most of the rebels left to help others still suffering and they stayed behind to keep an eye on things and help the king.

Ahsoka was over joyed at the news of their child. In fact she was almost more excited than them.

Months pass peacefully for the newly expecting parents. They planned the nursery and thought of baby names for boys or girls. Rex even found work as a mechanic and enjoying it. Meanwhile Ahsoka keeps Rue busy so she doesn't go stir crazy.

Yet these happy times would soon end. And they have no way to stop it.

On a clear morning, a seven months pregnant Rue tosses and turns in her bed. She tries to fight the awful visions running through her mind.

"No!" Rue pops up dripping with sweat.

"Rue, are you alright?" Ahsoka places her hands on Rue's as she sits next to her.

"A dream. No nightmare. No it… it felt like more than that." Rue takes deep breathes trying to calm down.

"Why don't we try getting some fresh air and talk?" Ahsoka helps her stand.

She told Ahsoka about the screaming Young Ones, fire all around, and the clones attacking all the Jedi. The young woman listened to her friend's tail sensing the worry and fear in her as she talks.

While walking through town they see a clone ship land with supplies. At first Rue felt stupid for believing her dream and the girls laugh to themselves. But then something odd happens.

The armored men that once waved at them now have their blasters point at them. Frozen they had no idea what to do until the first blast came and Ahsoka blocked it with her sabers.

"Run!" Ahsoka shouted taking her hand as they dash off.

They run as fast as they can yet run into one of the clones, Wolfe. Not sure what he was going to do, Ahsoka has her sabers ready.

"This way." Wolfe instrucks.

Confused the girls follow. Seeing many people being loaded on to ships by another free clone and Lux, they sigh with relief.

"Rex!" Rue runs over to her husband as she spots him.

"Thank god you're okay." They say at the same time as they hold each other close.

"Alright. There is one last ship." Gregor motions to the small medical ship behind them.

"But what about the others? What about…?" Rex begins.

"All do respect Rex, but you aren't a captain anymore." Wolfe cuts him off.

"We'll take care of the evacuation. You two get out of here." Lux motions to the ship.

"Thank you." Rue takes a hold of his hand.

"Stay safe." Rex salutes his brothers for what he was sure will be the last time.

Once on the ship they are able to make into space be for being chased. They race around trying to avoid the canons with Rex's flying. They are able to lose the petrol for a while after flying through an asteroid field.

"What are we going to do?" Rue holds her stomach as she stares out at the endless space with a moment of peace.

"There!" Rex points to a warm whole. "That can take us away from here."

"But it might tair the ship apart in the proses." Rue glances down at him nervously.

"That's why will go into stasis pods with the ship on aodpiolet." Rex stands leading her to the medical bay.

"Wait there's only one pod." Rue glances around the room.

"I know." Rex injects her with a sedative.

"R-Rex." Rue paces out in his arms.

Rex gently places her in the pod then heads back to cockpit.

"Forgive me Rue." Rex whispers as he heads for the warm whole head on.

(To see what happens next please read Star Bound)


End file.
